Rescue Me
by ICanHearThemToo
Summary: Robin and Maria continue there lives together. There's a new monster in the forest that's harming the people of the valley, and she's here for one thing: Maria. Can the Moon Princess and her guardian survive, or is there no stopping what's in the woods?
1. Chapter 1: Plans

_**RESCUE ME**_

Chapter 1: Plans

MARIA'S POV

_I walk to the edge of the cliff, the pearls glowing on my hand. I throw them as hard as I can out into the ocean. Then, something unexpected happens. They fly back into my hands. I study them for a moment and break the pearls apart and throw them back again. Again they return to me, but instead of catching the pearls they attach themselves to my dress. I try to pull them off but they won't budge…_

_I look back at the people I love and their confused faces. Why was the moon refusing the offering? Didn't she want her beloved Pearls back? I then realize what must happen. So, I turn to my friend, my dear tutor and my family. And then I turn. And I jump. _

_The last thing I heard were voices yelling after me. They were begging me not to jump, but it was the only way._

_The water is warm and welcoming, taking me down to rest on the ocean floor. I close my eyes and welcome death. But moments later I hear a voice. "Maria?" it calls._

"_Maria!" the voice calls again._

"Maria!" My eyes flashed open. Just a dream, I tell myself, it was just a dream.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Maria! You must awake, dear girl!" Mrs. Heliotrope called through my closed bedroom door. Is it really morning already?

I rolled out of my bed groggily and head for the door, stumbling a couple of times on the way.

"Good morning," she cried giddily as I open the door. My beloved tutor has been much kinder since she became married to Digweed, making her much more tolerable. "Have you had a good night's rest?" I can only nod as she continues on with simple chatter. "Breakfast awaits us, dear. Please, hurry and prepare yourself for the day. I hear Master Robin has the day all sorted out for the both of you. He's waiting for you downstairs."

Robin? When did he arrive? No matter. Hearing this awakens me enough that I rush to get dressed, brush the knots from my hair and skip down the stairs of the tall tower that leads away from my bedroom. While walking through the main hallway I notice Loveday has covered every decorative pedestal with her stunning pink roses, their sweet scent filling my nostrils. Uncle and Loveday married shortly after the five thousandth moon, and ever since then Loveday has been putting her own personal touches on Merryweather Manor.

I began to hear the conversation in the dining hall as I came closer. Just simple small talk, nothing important. Uncle was clearly trying to fill the awkward silence by questioning Robin about how Coeur De Noir and the rest of De Noir castle's inhabitants are doing.

"Good morning," I said as I turned the corner to enter the room. I am immediately greeted with a small chorus of good mornings from my family and best friend. I take my usual seat between Uncle Benjamin and, when he visits us, Robin, and began to eat my omelet in silence.

"So, Maria," Loveday said, causing me to look up from my food. "How are we going to celebrate your birthday?" for a moment I was unsure of what she was speaking of. Loveday obviously saw my confusion and began to explain. "Well, we _must_ celebrate you sixteenth birthday! Dear heavens, Maria! Your birthday is next week and you haven't made any plans? You will only turn sixteen once. We must celebrate in some way!" I saw the look on her face and knew immediately that this was a plan of Loveday's that I would not be able to escape.

"A simple dinner, I suppose." I shrugged. "I do not want anything big. I'd prefer to keep my birthday small. I would like just our family to attend, and Robin and his father, of course." I smile up at De Noir boy sitting beside me.

"If that is what you wish, princess. It _is_ your birthday, after all." He grins back at me.

"No, no. A dinner simply will not do. As you will be turning sixteen, you will be acknowledging the beginning of womanhood. An occasion such as this deserves a grand party. Perhaps a dance? Yes… a dance would be perfect! Wouldn't that be absolutely wonderful, Maria?" Loveday asked. I started to object to her idea, but she silenced me with a childlike giggle. "Oh, I knew you'd love the idea! And you need not worry, dear. I'll arrange _everything_."

"No, Loveday," I replied " I would really just prefer a simple din-"And there it was, the notorious pout. She knew exactly what she did when she did that. She always got her way when she pouted, heck, she always got her way anyway. "Oh, alright, we'll have a party," she giggled with delight "but _no_ dancing. You know I can't dance…" I grumbled, receiving chuckles from everyone around the table. They clearly still remembered the wedding incident.

_Robin pulled me out onto the dance floor, not taking "no" for an answer._

"_Come now, princess, you must dance at a wedding. To do otherwise is simply unheard of." He cried in a teasingly manner. "What? Haven't got those two left feet fixed yet, have we?" normally I would punch him in the chest for this remark, but due to our current situation, I simply shook my head slowly. This made him laugh. "then let's work on that, shall we?"_

"_No, Robin, please," I begged "I'll end up trampling all your feet." This made him laugh even more._

"_I'm sure I'll survive, just follow my lead, and whatever you do," he pulled me up into proper stance "don't break my toes. I think I may need them at some point in my life."_

_That's when disaster struck. We started dancing and not two minutes in, I stepped on his left foot. He acted as if he didn't notice, but I heard him curse under his breath. We continued on like this, me stepping on his feet and him respectfully pretending not to be in pain. Then I tripped and we both fell down. He was laughing hysterically while I turned red with embarrassment. He helped me up like a gentleman and insisted I never dance again. I was a "hopeless cause."_

We all finished our meal in silence after they finished their laughs. I then became caught up in thinking of what Robin might have planned for us today. When I had finished, Robin stood and we excused ourselves.

"Off we go, then, princess." He smiled at me and led me through the sitting room where Wrolfe lay snoring loudly. There was no need for our dear pet to hide his true form anymore, so we had become accustomed to seeing the brilliant black lion. But Robin still tenses up around him, remembering all the times the Wrolfe has attacked him to protect me. I place a hand on Robin's arm, assuring him, once again, that Wrolfe is harmless. He simply gives me a small smile and leads me to the back yard and into the forest.

"Robin," I call after him. He was only a few yards ahead of me so it wasn't hard to get his attention.

"Yes?" he replies, not slowing his pace ahead of me.

"Where exactly are we going?" he chuckles, amused by my already curious mind, and slows down a bit.

"It's a surprise," He says. I frown, wanting to know more.

"I'm not particularly fond of surprises." I grumble, making him laugh. He stops and turns to face me and we crash into each other, making me nearly fall backwards and making him laugh even harder. He catches me and holds me steady until I regain my balance.

"Don't you trust me, princess?" he raises an eyebrow, and uses his big brown eyes to bore into me. He seems to notice that whenever he does this, I begin to melt at his feet. I merely nod. He grins and offers his arm to me and I accept it. He then begins to lead me deeper and deeper into the forest. "Then, come along and don't ask questions. Like I said, it's a surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So? What do you think! I'll try my best to have at least two chapters each week**

**But no promises :/**

**Please Review! i would LOVE to know what you think!**

**~suckr4luv~**


	2. Chapter 2: A day with the bird boy

Chapter 2: A Day With The Bird Boy

ROBIN'S POV

Throughout our trek within the forest, I insisted on holding Maria's hand to prevent her from falling again. This was simply my foolish attempt to be closer to the Moon Princess, as our time was limited. I suspect that my father will start giving me harder work to do soon. He's been demanding I "grow up". I'm only nineteen. i won't be twenty for six more months. Why should I have to grow up? That is what's so wonderful about Maria. She doesn't judge me. I can act like a complete child in front of her and she wouldn't even-

"Robin, are we almost there?" Maria asked, snapping me out of my train of thought. She's looking up at me with curious eyes.

"Um, yeah, it's just over this hill."

MARIA'S POV

As we topped the hill I felt Robin's hand leave mine. I stop and turn around, only to see him leaning against a large oak tree, smiling at me.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering why he was looking at me like that. His smile faded and he shrugged.

"I'm just thinking." He said. I raised my eyebrows questioningly, expecting him to say more. He just shrugged, and came to stand in front of me. "Now turn around." I obeyed and started back up the hill towards wherever he was taking me. He grabs my hand and without warning and covers my eyes.

"Hey!" I shrieked. He chuckles mischievously in response.

"I never once told you to move forward," he said in a mocking expression. I could tell by his voice that he was smiling.

"What do you think you're doing, Robin?" I growled. I began to protest and tried to pry his hands away from my face.

"Calm down, princess," He whispered in my ear. "I'll let go if you promise to keep your eyes closed." I nodded and closed my eyes. He immediately released me and grabbed my hand, pulling me up the hill. He then does something unusual, he lets go of my hand. No "open your eyes". Just silence…

"Robin," I called out. Nothing. "Robin! This isn't funny!" I opened my eyes and immediately gasp. I'm in the most magnificent meadow, covered in lilies and all sorts of other flowers. I was so amazed by them that I forgot that I was alone. I just knelt and began to play with the petals of a flower.

"Like it?" I looked up quickly in shock only to notice the De Noir boy's is face inches away from mine. I punched him in the chest playfully, shoving him backwards so that he's sitting on the ground in front of me. It wasn't long before he was on his back laughing.

"That wasn't funny, bird boy!" I cried. He managed to calm himself down.

"I thought it was rather hilarious, princess." He snickered. "You should've seen your face!" he said in a mocking tone, and then made a funny face that, I assumed, was mimicking mine from when he appeared. I smiled and tackled him, leaving him stunned. I seized the moment and grabbed his hat. Then, placed it on my head, got up, and backed away a few paces.

"You're going to regret that, Maria" he stood up and smiled at me. "I _am_ much, much faster than you." With that, the chase was on. I darted into the forest as fast I could, giggling the entire time. I looked back and Robin was nowhere in sight. So I took the chance and hid behind the nearest tree. After catching my breath, I dared a glance to see where my De Noir friend was. Then I turned back around, and couldn't believe my eyes.

The Bird Boy was standing right in front of me.

"I'll take that," he said gently pulling the bowler hat from my grasp, and place it in its rightful place. He grinned at me and guided me back to the meadow where we sat for hours talking about nothing in particular. Unfortunately, he noticed the sun was beginning to set.

"Do we have to leave now? Can't we stay a bit longer?" I begged. He laughed quietly and nodded toward the way we came telling me to follow him. I decided to act stubborn and crossed my arms, planting my feet on the ground. "Please?" I gave him the poutiest expression I could, which made him laugh even harder.

"You do realize if you don't come with me willingly, I will have to make you, right?" He grinned.

"I'd like to see you try…" I glared at him, challenging him. He darted my way and I started making large steps backwards. Before I could turn and run, his arms were around me and I was wrestling with him, trying to break free. He then lifted me up and cradled me in his arms and began the journey home.

Normally I hate being carried around, but it was different this time, with the Bird Boy I did not mind. While he was carrying me, I played with the strange feathered object around his neck. I never understood his outfit choice. It had been the same since a year ago when I met him: the bowler hat, a red scarf, the feathered neckband, and the leather. Loads and loads of leather. I question him on it once and he simply shrugged "mostly because it irritates my father" I giggled at the memory.

"Is something funny, princess?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not particularly, no… Could you kind and let me down now?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Sorry, princess. I would like to get you home _before _daybreak." He grinned, proud of his sarcastic remark. I snorted, very unladylike of me, but he wasn't phased by it. He simply continued to carry me through the darkening forest while he talked quietly to himself. I couldn't make out his words but I wasn't bothered by it.

ROBIN'S POV

After talking to myself for about an hour, Maria stirred in my arms and her arms wrapped around my neck. I never noticed how warm she was before, or how beautiful she was. I stopped for a moment, mesmerized by the girl the resting peacefully in my arms. She seemed so perfect. Like nothing bad could enter her life. Then I remember who's holding her and how _not_ perfect I am.

"What did I ever do that made me worthy of you, Princess?" I muttered, knowing she wouldn't hear me. To my surprise, she stirred in my arms again and one of her hands slid down my chest, sending chills through every bit of my body.

"Hmm?" she said as her eyes slowly opened and looked up at me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You're awake. I'm glad. I was beginning to think you would never stop snoring," I snickered at my little joke and saw she was scowling at me.

"I do not snore, Robin De Noir," she grumbled "and I would thank you kindly to let me down now." I obeyed her wish, not wanting to make her angry.

I made sure she had gained her balance and then lead the way back to Merryweather Manor.

MARIA'S POV

"I didn't realize we were so far from the manor," I told Robin. He looked at me a smirked.

"We aren't very far, princess." He pointed ahead of us "it's just through those trees." I groaned. They seemed so far away, and I was so tired. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I could carry you again if you wish?"

"No, no. I'm just a bit tired. I didn't sleep well last night." I admitted. He looked at me, and even in the dark I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. "Would you like to talk about it?" I shrugged.

"It was only a dream. I don't know why it bothers me so much. It wasn't scary or anything of that sort." I looked up to find Robin wasn't by my side anymore. He wasn't in front of me, gathering my into a big bear hug. I welcomed his attempt at comforting me, and laid my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head and released me after a long moment and we began our walk home once again.

Before we knew it, we were being greeted by my family. According to Loveday it was pointless for Robin to venture home in the dark alone. She practically demanded he stay the night. I saw him glance at me then accept Loveday's offer with a forced smile.

As we all made our way into the manor I saw Loveday elbows me playfully in the side and winks at me. I roll my eyes at her. She has this crazy idea that Robin and I will fall in love. I'm too young to love and so is Robin. He's my best friend. We couldn't possibly fall in love. Could we?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So, i wanted to show how close Robin && Maria were,but i'm sure i'll get better at it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (:**

**Thanks!**

**~suckr4luv~**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

Chapter 3: Nightmare

ROBIN'S POV

"_Robin!" the girl giggled. "Come find me, Robin. Bet you can't catch me!" I ran towards the voice. More giggling from the mystery girl. Where was she? Then, someone taps on my shoulder and the girl clears her throat. "Behind you, silly." I whirl around. No one is there._

"_Now, where did you run off to?" I murmur, sure she can't hear me. I hear her laugh and dart towards the noise. I didn't notice this until now, but we're in the forest. I have no idea where in the forest we are, though. I haven't been here before, and I've been everywhere. Or so I thought…_

"_Aren't you going to look for me, Robin?" She called in a pouty voice. Then, I saw her, she had made a mistake. I ran toward her with a grin on my face. I reached out and grabbed her arm._

"_Got you!" I cried. She vanished and I fell to the ground with a loud thud. While catching my breath I heard the giggle again. Fear rushed through my body as the sound of the girl's laugh change somehow. It now seemed sinister and terrifying. "Who are you?" I screamed. "Who ARE YOU!" I then realized I wasn't alone. Curled up against a tree was a shivering, whimpering body. I tried to get a better look. I couldn't believe who I saw. "Maria?" I asked._

"_Robin, I'm scared" she whimpered. I crawled over to her. "It- it's so c-co-cold…" was she crying? I wrapped my arms around her. It only made her shake more._

"_Shh. I'm here Maria." I whispered. "You're safe. We're safe." I spoke to soon. The mysterious girl appeared and my body began to quiver. I clung to Maria more, determined to protect her. "Stay away, whoever you are!" I cried. This upset her and made me fear for Maria._

"_But I thought you wanted to play with me," she pouted. "Why don't you want me anymore, Robin? " I shook my head. Who was this girl and how did she know me? "Answer me." She shouted. I trembled as she came closer, her face inches from mine. She smiled at me, but it wasn't a friendly smile. Her face was flawless, frighteningly so._

"_Please, I- I don't know you." I cried._

"_Wrong answer, dear." She said, her eyes darkening. Then, Maria was ripped away from me. Maria screamed in terror of. "Tell me you love me!" the girl demanded. Maria begged me to rescue her. But I couldn't move. I was too scared._

"_Robin," Maria cried. "Please, Robin. Help!" I could hear the tremble in her voice. She was crying. "Robin." She begged. "Robin?" I just sat there, staring at my best friend. Why couldn't I save her? Why couldn't I move?_

"Robin?" I was awakened by I cool hand on my cheek. "Robin, are you alright?" It was Maria. I looked at her in shock.

"Are you alright, princess?" I asked. She seemed surprised by my question.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking that question. I could hear your shouting from my bedroom. Were you having a nightmare?" she looked worried. I just shook my head, feeling the sweat run down my face.

"I'm fine." I lied. I could tell she didn't believe that, but I couldn't tell her. I wasn't sure I could tell her and remain calm whilst I did. "I'm sorry," was all I could say. Her eyebrow furrowed.

"Whatever for?" she asked. I merely shrugged. I wasn't sure why I apologized. It just seemed like a good thing to say. She let out a long, loud sigh. "It is better if you someone, Robin. So, why not tell you best friend?" There was a creaking sound as she sat on the far corner of the bed, and looked me in the eyes with a serious look. "Tell me."

I sighed and began to tell her about my nightmare. She listened patiently, taking in my words. After I finished telling her everything, we sat in silence for a long moment.

MARIA'S POV

What could I say to him? I wanted to make him feel better, but I wasn't sure how. He looked equally as speechless as me. I was also puzzled that I was in his dream. Why on earth would he be dreaming about a girl as insignificant as me? Before I could stop myself, I blurted out:

"Why was I in you dream?" I said. I saw the baffled expression on his face. I would've thought I had stunned him had he not chuckled after a short moment. I gave him a stern look, and he began to laugh more. "May I ask what you find to be so funny, Master De Noir?" I shot at him. He saw my expression and immediately made an attempt to lessen his laughter. Not to my surprise, he failed miserably.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe what I'm hearing, princess." He chuckled. "I tell you I had a terrible nightmare where we were both in grave danger," he grinned "and all you want to know is why I was dreaming about you?" he burst into laughter. Instead of being angry, I couldn't help but grinning.

"Alright, I suppose there is _some_ humor in my question." I said. I stood up and straightened the wrinkles out of my nightdress. He frowned and gave me a questioning look.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going back to bed, I suppose. It is the middle of the night, after all." I didn't want to leave him. My best friend just had a terrible dream and I was dying to stay and console him. But that was not very lady-like. A lady would never enter a gentleman's room, especially at night, in the dark, without a chaperone.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" he sat up in his bed, revealing his chest through his only half-buttoned up night shirt. I looked away nervously and attempted to hide my reddening cheeks. I shook my head and gave him a small smile.

"No, I should go," I said. He gave me a sad look. "Good night, Robin. I will see you in the morning, then?"

"Of course," he nodded. I could still tell he did not wish for me to go yet. "Good night, princess."

I walked out of Robin's room and realized how hungry I was. I decided to sneak into Marmaduke's kitchen to grab a small snack. While heading down the main hallway I felt my dear feline friend brush up against me.

"Oh, Wrolfe your startled me," I whispered and stroked his mane. He simply purred in response and led the way to the kitchen, as though he knew where I was going. I quietly opened the door to the massive kitchen and over to where marmaduke left the biscuits he lays out in the mornings. There are always a great amount of them left so I grabbed three of them and made myself a glass of milk.

"I thought I heard someone in here," a voice sang from behind me. I turned to find Loveday smiling at me. I sighed in relief and sat down at a small table that Marmaduke uses when he chops the vegetables.

"You and Wrolfe are quite sneaky tonight," I said making her giggle. "Could you not sleep?" She shook her head and made a funny face.

"No, my dear baby brother kept shouting down the hall. I considered going in to check on him but the screaming stopped," she looked at me and grinned with suspicion. "Did you hear him, Maria?" I shrugged, not wanting to tell her the truth about our encounter in his bedroom, and shoved a biscuit into my mouth, and gulping down my glass of milk. She just sighed and came to sit with me. We sat in silence until I had finished. I said good night and rushed out before Loveday could question me more about Robin and my so-called "feelings" for him. I nearly ran to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed. Wrolfe had followed me up the tower and had lay down in front of my fire place. I welcomed sleep happily, but with my sleep, came strange and astonishing dreams. Dreams of Robin…

ROBIN'S POV

I wondered why Maria had run off so soon. Had I upset her in some way? I couldn't think of any reason why she would be angry with me, nor had I insulted her. I just wasn't sure… I knew one thing for certain. I would not be falling asleep again tonight. I feared that my nightmare would return and I would disturb everyone in the manor. So I lay there, in my temporary bed, thinking about my favorite memories.

Most of these memories included Maria, my dearest and most kind-hearted friend. I have known Maria since she was only nine (I was thirteen when I began to follow her), though she'd never known me. No matter where she went, I was there watching, waiting, and, whether I knew what I what doing or not, protecting her from harm. I've never been able to even consider doing what Father wish of me. He wanted me to kidnap her, cause her harm. I couldn't bring myself to even go near her with wrong intentions.

Two years later, when I was fifteen, I had approached her once with the intention of harming her. As I came closer, she noticed me and met me happily, as if I were an old friend.

_A strange girl, indeed, _I thought.

She seemed to gaze into my soul with her big, bright eyes. She wasn't afraid of me in the least. I was always feared. Why was she any different? It was quite curious. That was the day I vowed that I would never let any harm come her way, no matter what Father did to me. I became "the prized dolt" of our family after that. I would always seem to find a way to fail in my mission, and then, consequently, take a rather severe beating from my father. Why did I allow myself to be tortured for this girl?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) another chapter! i couldn't help but publish another one so soon!**

**Review!**

**so if u haven't figured it out, italics are either DrEaMs or FlAsHbAcKs**

**~suckr4luv~**


	4. Chapter 4: What's in the Woods

**Disclaimer: if it wasn't obvious, i own NOTHING. aside from the plot, of course.(And the woman, i own her too)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: What's in the Woods<p>

MARIA'S POV

Before I knew it, it was morning. And Mrs. Heliotrope was banging and yelling at my door. As usual I got out of my small, comfortable bed and opened the door. I felt horribly depressed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It is morning, time for breakfast, dear." She said.

As I came into the dining room, I noticed the room was uncomfortably silent. I nodded my good mornings to everyone and ate my breakfast in silence. I only looked up once the entire time, I glanced up only to see Robin looking at me curiously. When he noticed I had seen him staring he changed his expression to a small smile. I returned a smile and finished my last few bites. Robin then asked me to join him in the piano room. I followed him quietly and we sat on the bench together and watched the magical piano play itself for a long moment.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked. I merely shrugged. He rolled his big, brown eyes at me. "I know you well, princess. Well enough to know that there _is_ something the matter with you." I sighed. I wish I knew why I was so sad.

"Nothing is wrong, Robin. I promise you, I'm perfectly happily," I assured him, attempting to smile. He took my hand in one of his and my chin in the other. He looked into my eyes for a minute and then let go of my face. "What are we going to do today?" I asked, changing the subject, and breaking the silence. He frowned at me.

"I can't do anything with you today, Maria," I frowned back, and held back unwelcome tears. Why was I so emotional today? "My father has me working today, and tomorrow, and I don't know how long for, to be honest. I promise though, I will come see you when I get the chance. I have to leave now, though. I don't want to get into trouble with my father." He pulled me into a hug and said goodbye to me. After I was sure he was gone I let the tears fall, not wanting to fight them anymore. Suddenly, the memory of my dream the night before raced into my mind.

In my dream, Robin and I had been in the forest, exploring. Though I didn't remember the words spoken between us in the dream, I knew they were, at first, quite pleasant. We were both smiling, and happily laughing with each other. Then a remarkably beautiful woman had appeared and taken Robins hand. She told me I was no good for him and that I meant nothing to him and never would. I tried to argue with her, tried to convince her that Robin loved me. Meanwhile Robin said nothing to defend me, making me furious. He seemed too focused on _her_. Then, she pulled him away with her deeper into the woods while she sang, what seemed to be a nursery rhyme, softly into his ear. Both of them began to fade. Robin had left me in the forest, alone and helpless. The world around me became dark and dreary. I couldn't escape the darkness.

I suppose that explained the tears.

ROBIN'S POV

I hated to leave Maria, especially since she was so upset. I could tell she was, even if she refused to admit it. I wasn't surprised when the messenger from our village came to Merryweather Manor with a short letter from Father this morning saying I was to start working this morning. I did as he said, not wishing to make him angry. But he had better not make me work every day, I was already beginning to miss my best friend, and I had only just left.

I was taking my time in walking home. No, home wasn't where I was going. Home is where the people you love, and who actually love you in return, are. That is why the castle is not a home. I suppose that means that I would consider the old Merryweather place my home. It seemed Loveday was the only person who loved me now. Of course, Maria cared for me as well, but love? No, I couldn't be sure about that. Sometimes I wished she would love me, not in a sisterly way, in a romantic way. Ha! Romantic. That word used to disgust me, but now it sounded nice. The feeling always passed, though, and I was glad to see it go. I cared for Maria deeply, but I could never be in love with her. She deserves the best, which I am not.

Then, I heard a sound that snapped me back into reality. A giggle, a very familiar giggle. I looked around calmly, thinking that my mind might have been playing tricks on me. I heard the giggle again, and a whisper filled my ears.

"Robin," it called. I jumped at the sound of my name, and the giggle came again. It was as if my nightmare were coming true. My name was called again. This time it was louder, closer. I was sure by now that it was not my imagination, and that the woman in my nightmare was, indeed, real. I drew my knife, ready to defend myself if I was caught, and sprinted toward the De Noir castle. She seemed to be keeping up quite well with me. Her maniacal laughter filled the forest. Then I heard her voice begin to fade. She screamed after me with a crazed voice "you can't run from us forever! We'll get you both!" Us? We? You both? I was afraid to slow my pace, so I continued to run no matter how much it hurt.

I finally reached the edge of the forest and collapsed on the ground, and caught my breath. I was enraged. That girl, whoever she was, had invaded the forest, _my_ forest. It was no longer safe for me, for Maria, for anyone.

I don't know why I thought I could convince my father to keep everyone out of the forest, even the hunters, but I had to try. I burst through the doors of the Great Hall, clearly interrupting a conversation between Father and his men.

"Father," I called towards him "there's something in the forest. I ran across it on my way home and I don't think it can be fought. I don't know much about it, but what I do know is that-"he held up his hand, silencing me.

"We know there is something in the forest, Robin," he said "We keep finding villagers in the woods. They are physically unharmed but," he had trouble completing his sentence "they've all came back with a strange presence about them. Like their souls have been sucked away from them..." his voice trailed off as his mind went elsewhere.

"Then you agree. No one should go in the forest." It was more of a statement than a question. He shook his head, and I began to protest. He held up his hand again.

"Our hunters are well trained. They will be allowed to enter the forest, but only to hunt. You, however, are no longer allowed to go near the wretched place."

"I know the forest better than anyone," I demanded. One of his men snorted, and I scowled at him. "You have to let me go back in there. I could track the monster." I could track _her_. "Then I could know how to protect…"I paused. I wanted to say I could protect Maria, but that would be selfish. "Then I could tell your men how to protect the village." I changed my words quickly.

"No, you're not going near the forest, and that is final." He looked at me sternly. "Do not argue with me, son." I sighed.

"Fine, but I have one condition."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Okay, not my best chapter. it's quite short. i swear it'll get better!**

**Cliffhanger! Muahaha!**

**i promise ill hurry and post again so you don't hate me for it.**

**Review!**

**~suckr4luv~**


	5. Chapter 5: Restless

Chapter 5: Restless

MARIA'S POV

After Robin had left and I had regained control over my emotions, I quickly made my way to my bedroom, not wanting to talk to anyone. Once in my room I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. My thoughts lacked focus on any single subject, but I welcomed them as they were a sufficient distraction. First I thought of my father, his kind heart and love for his country, and, even more, his daughter. How he came to be a part of a gambling, I could never fathom. Second, I thought of Loveday. Such a beautiful spirit, even more beautiful was her glorious face. She rarely let her smile fade. I also thought about Uncle and the rest of my Moonacre family. What seemed to cross my mind the most often was the Bird Boy. I felt sad for him; Coeur De Noir was trying to force him to grow up. In my opinion, Robin's father still loathed me. He of course would never admit it, but I could tell. I could see it in his eyes. I assumed this was the reason Robin had to "grow up."

_Knock, knock._

"Come in," I said softly. The door opened. I did not look up to see who it was. I didn't need to, the person spoke immediately.

"Maria, are you okay?" the bed shook slightly as Loveday sat down beside me. I sat up and looked at her. I sigh and shook my head. Her expression instantly became one of worry. "Then what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you ill?" she raised her cold hand to my forehead. After a short moment, she spoke. "Or does this have something to do with my baby brother?" she held back a grin as I nodded my head.

"In a way, yes," I said, my voice was much more steady than I expected. I also thought I would burst into tears again, but I remained in control. "Do you think dreams can mean something? Like telling the future?" She flashed me a brilliant smile, and I realized what she thought I was trying to say. "No! It isn't that! It's just that Robin had a nightmare last night, and, then, I had one that was quite similar to it. I'm beginning to think it may mean something." She watched me, waiting patiently for me to continue. Where I should start, I did not know. So I decided to start from the beginning.

I explained hearing Robin's screams in the night, and going down to investigate. I told her about finding him in his bed; he was sweating, shaking, and still yelling out. I told her about his dream, and then explained mine. She observed me for a while, making me wonder what she was thinking. Finally, her eyes filled with understanding.

"Well, you are the Moon Princess, and Robin _is_ you protector," she said. Not only did Loveday think me and Robin would fall in love, but she also had somehow developed the idea that it was his destiny to guard my life and keep me safe, which he would do anyways, whether it was his duty or not. "It would not surprise me if your dreams meant something. Unfortunately, I think it does mean something. I believe that your dreams are trying to tell you that…" her voice trailed off for a moment as she thought for a moment. Then, she frowned and spoke again. "Your dreams are telling you that you're both in danger." Her words hit me like a ton of bricks.

One Week Later

Loveday's words echoed in my head as I lay in bed, still groggy from my restless sleep. Thankfully, Loveday postponed my party, due to my "current physical state." I was exhausted. I had spent the every day in my bedroom after Loveday's and my conversation. Robin hadn't made an appearance in a week, and I was starting to worry. But I kept myself distracted by attempting to read in my bedroom. I quickly became bored and found myself daydreaming about the day of the five thousandth moon. I had been so fearless then, and now the idea of a girl being in the forest and wanting to hurt me and my friend seemed to terrify me.

I decided it was time to get out of bed and go have breakfast with my family. I didn't bother putting on a dress for the day; I was still tired so I intended to return to my bed after eating. I grabbed the book I had been trying to distract myself with and made my way down the main hall quietly. The smell of Loveday's roses attacked my nostrils, the sweet smell soothing me. I came to the dining hall and stopped, no one was there. I moved on to the terrace beyond the dining room, we had meals outside when the weather was nice. The terrace was empty, the manor was quiet. After wandering the halls in search of Uncle, Loveday, and Mrs. Heliotrope, I went out to the gardens and sat down amidst Loveday's geraniums. She seemed to love the purple ones the best. Sitting here reminded me of the first time I met Loveday. She had been the one who awakened my visions:

_Geraniums wither and die,_

_Rosemary cures the shivers._

_Our time is nearing its end, my dear._

_The moon shall not love us forever._

The spell brought forth my unique talent, though I hadn't had a single vision since I saved the valley a year ago. I assumed that the moon had taken it back, as I no longer needed it.

I glanced down at my book with little desire to read it, but I forced myself to open it. _Children's and Household Tails_ by The Brothers Grimm was my favorite story book. It had so many fairy tales to choose from. Mrs. Heliotrope used to read them to me when I was small. I would always beg her to read them more, but she told me there were more important things to do during the day and that she would only read them at bedtime. I turned to my favorite story and began to read to myself aloud from where I had left off the previous day.

"_Once when he was thus standing behind a tree, he saw that an enchantress came there, and he heard how she cried: _

_'Rapunzel, Rapunzel,  
>Let down your hair to me.' <em>

_Then Rapunzel let down the braids of her hair, and the enchantress climbed up to her. _

_'If that is the ladder by which one mounts, I too will try my fortune,' said he, and the next day when it began to grow dark, he went to the tower and cried: "_

"Ah, Maria, there you are!" the voice startled me and I snapped my head around to see who it was. Mrs. Heliotrope was walking toward me, a relieved look on her face. "We were so worried when we realized you weren't in your bed." I stood and let her lead me back into the manor.

"I came down for breakfast and no one was there," I looked at her questioningly. She giggled.

"My dear, it's almost 7 o'clock. You've slept the day away, it's nearly time for dinner." She said.

"What? Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"You seemed so exhausted, Maria. When I came to call on you, you didn't even wake up. I decided that you should sleep in, but instead you slept the entire day."

"I see," I replied "Has anybody heard from the De Noirs?" she shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. But I'm sure they're just a bit busy is all" she shrugged. "Now, let's go enjoy a nice dinner. You haven't eaten all day." We entered the dining hall and I was greeted with hugs and hellos. We all ate our evening meal in silence.

After the meal, we all made our way into the sitting room and settled in near the fireplace. Loveday was the first to speak.

"Maria," she called my name and I turned to look at her. "We will be taking a trip up to the De Noir Castle tomorrow. I expect that we may stay there for a few days or so." I nodded, felt relieved to know this. I would get to see Robin again.

"Yes, so you will need to pack a bag for your stay," Uncle added.

"Why are we going?" I asked, curiously. Loveday thought for a quick moment and then replied.

"Well, I haven't seen Father in quite some time, and I'm sure you're just dying to be with your Robin again." She smiled mischievously at me. There it was again.

"Loveday, I do miss Robin, but he is not _my_ Robin. I do not feel for him that way" I said. But I knew it was a lie. Throughout this past week my missing Robin had grown into feelings for him. Feelings I could not explain having. I longed for his hugs. I missed the way he kissed my forehead. I wanted to hold his hand and have him lead me through the forest…

"Sure, Maria," she giggled. I rolled my eyes at her and went to pack my bag for the next day. I only put dresses Loveday had left me in the bag, as I would not want to go through the forest in the heavy, decorative gowns I used to wear in London.

After packing I lay in my bed. Sleep came quickly and I found myself dreaming of the Bird Boy.

ROBIN'S POV

It's been a week since I've seen Maria and it's tearing me apart. In the morning she will arrive, but that is not soon enough. I wish she were here now, with me. She didn't know why she was coming, and I intended for her to never know. The less she knows about the girl in the forest, the better.

I lay in my bed, unable to sleep. I haven't slept in three days, the first time anyone saw the mystery girl. According to Felix, our head hunter, she's blonde, skinny, and a pale white with black tattoos running down her entire body, just like in my nightmare. She was, apparently, the most disturbing sight he'd ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Yet another chapter for you all!**

**It's not that great but i'm working on it.**

**Review, please!**

**~suckr4luv~**


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival

Chapter 6: Arrival

ROBIN'S POV

My eyes shot open at the sound of the morning bell. I hadn't realized I had dozed off at some point in the night, but I didn't about that. The Princess would be arriving before long. I got out of bed and pulled my leather pants on and shoved my feet into my boots. I threw my hat on my head, buttoned up my shirt and grabbed my jacket as I left my bedroom.

As I walked quickly down the hall of the family wing and toward the stairs that lead down to the Dining room, I noticed the strange looks I got from our servants. I returned a glare to one of them, and she immediately looked away. It seemed I still scared the workers in the castle, as I was quite cruel to them before I met Maria. She brought out the good in me, and that's one of the things I adore about the Moon Princess. I descended down the stairs and was greeted by Tony, the more civil and tolerable friend of mine.

"Morning, sunshine," he teased. "Get your beauty rest?" I sat down at my father's right and stared eating.

"Oh yeah, can't you tell? I'm glowing, aren't I?" I grumbled sarcastically. He laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle when he started snorting. He was such a dork.

"No, not really," he covered his eyes and made a face. "It's so ugly!" he cried in mock horror, and started laughing at his little joke. This was getting annoying.

"Oh, shut it, Rags," I muttered, his cheer faded as he heard the tone of my voice. "Rags" was our group's little nickname for Tony. We called him that because when we met him, he was thirteen and already a beggar in the village, dressed in rags. He asked us for money, and instead we got him a job in the castle as an "Assistant to the Heir", which he didn't know was me. Instead of making him run errands for me, I took him under my wing and taught him how to hunt and navigate the forest.

"Sorry, Rob." He apologized, realizing he'd nearly crossed a line. I shrugged, he took it as forgiveness. "Want to go riding today?" I shook my head and he frowned. "Oh, right. Your Princess is on her way." It wasn't that he didn't like Maria. It was just that I wanted to spend more time with her than him. I felt bad for ditching him, but I honestly couldn't stand being away from Maria.

"Well, then," Father interjected. "Robin, I have a task for you. It may take you a while to successfully complete though."

"Father, do I have to work now? Why can't it wait for-" He held up his hand to cut me off.

"Nonsense, you are nearly twenty," he looked around the table and the stood. "Come, Robin. I must tell you of your task in private."

MARIA'S POV

I turned around to say one last goodbye to Marmaduke and Wrolfe. I gave Marmaduke a big hug and kissed Wrolfe on the head. The black lion purred in response.

"I'm sorry I won't get to cook for you on your birthday tomorrow," Marmaduke frowned. I smiled at the sweet little man.

"I will have other birthdays," I promised. I was glad to be going to De Noir Castle. Robin would surely be there to greet me, and we'd spend the entire day together. We would just walk and talk together, and everything would be happy again.

"Maria, are you ready, my dear?" Mrs. Heliotrope called to me from the carriage. "We are expected to arrive at the castle soon." I turned and saw Uncle assisting Loveday in boarding the old thing.

"Yes, Mrs. Heliotrope," I called back. "I coming." With that, I picked up my bag and walked to the carriage. Digweed took my bag and fastened it to the top. I sat beside Loveday, and Uncle sat across from her and beside Mrs. Heliotrope. The carriage began to shake as Digweed climbed onto it and took the reins.

I stared out the window at the forest. It seemed dark and dreary today, rather than inviting like it normally did. I watched the trees go by, wanting nothing more than to explore the forest with my Bird Boy. Then, something peculiar caught my eye. Outside the carriage, just within the tree line, was a girl in a short, white gown. Not just a girl, _the_ girl. The girl from mine and Robin's dreams. She was watching me, her eyes hauntingly blue and her hair flowing in the wind. She had tattoos climbing up her legs and crawling across her arms. The one that stood out the most was one of a star grazing her cheek, right under her left eye. She looked absolutely horrifying. Her gaze was fierce, and violent.

"Maria," Loveday distracted me and I lost sight of the girl, "Are you alright?" she was looking at me with a hint of worry in her eyes. "What did you see?" I looked at the others in the carriage and back at her. She seemed to understand and nodded. I didn't want them knowing about Robin's and my dreams. They would only worry. She put her arm around me and pulled me close to her "We'll talk later," she whispered. It was so quiet that even I barely heard her, so I knew that Uncle and Mrs. Heliotrope couldn't. After about half an hour of silence in the carriage, Digweed called to us.

"The De Noir Castle is just up ahead. We should be arriving in just a few minutes."

ROBIN'S POV

I ran from my father's study, not wanting to hear another word. His words made me sick. How could anyone ask that of their _son_?

"Robin!" he cried after me, "Don't you dare run away from me, boy!"

I continued to run. I ran down the staircase and across the Dining hall, to the large double doors that lead out of the castle. I headed for the tree line, not caring about the girl. I could kill her anyways. Then, something caught my eye. The Merryweather party was coming up the hill in their carriage. I considered just disappearing into the forest for a while, but I knew Maria would worry and I had missed her so much. I decided to stay and tolerate my father for her sake. I walked over and prepared to greet the Merryweathers.

I stood there, anxiously as the carriage came to a stop right in front of me. I calmed myself quickly before anyone in the carriage could see my tension and anger. I stepped back so Digweed could open the door for the Merryweather party. They came out one by one: Loveday first, then Sir Benjamin, then the tutor. There was a pause before the last member of the group stepped out of the carriage. She descended from the carriage carefully, and looked up into my eyes. Maria.

MARIA'S POV

"Robin!" I cried cheerfully. I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Loveday giggled. I knew what she was thinking but I didn't care. I had my Bird Boy back.

"I missed you, too, Princess," he released me and went to hug his sister. "Hello, Loveday, Sir Benjamin." He shook hands with Uncle and nodded to Mrs. Heliotrope. She didn't like Robin very much, but I could never understand why. He, then, returned to my side and smiled widely at me.

"Maria, Loveday, Sir Benjamin," a loud, cheerful voice called from behind us. Robin's smiled faded. I turned to see Coeur De Noir approaching us with a funny smile across his face. "It's been so long!" he took my hand and kissed it, I returned a smile and half curtsied to him. He hugged Loveday and shook hand with Sir Benjamin and my tutor. "Robin, here, hasn't stopped talking about you, dear girl," the old man smiled widely at me and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin grimaced and immediately shrugged it off, forcing the smile off the older De Noir's face. "Well then," he said "let's go enjoy a nice lunch, shall we?" he led the way and my family followed. Robin and I stayed behind.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as we were alone. He shrugged.

"Nothing, princess" he said simply.

"Don't princess me," I replied. "I know something's wrong with you, I saw the way you acted when your father showed up. So don't you dare tell me nothing is wrong." He looked at his feet for a moment.

"It's nothing you should be concerned with, Maria," he promised me. I frowned at him. This wasn't what I wanted to hear. He noticed my expression and began to speak again, "but I promise, if I ever need to talk about it, you'll be the one I talk to."

"So there _is_ something wrong," this wasn't a question. He sighed and nodded.

"But like I said, you shouldn't worry about it," he held out his arm for me and smiled at me, "now, come along, Princess. I do believe lunch is on the table now." I smiled and took his arm, letting him lead me up to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Yes, Yes another chappie this weekend!**

**Okay, ultimatum time:**

**I don't feel like enough people are reading my writing. i really want to keep writing, but**

**if no one is reading i see no point in continueing.**

** i'm not saying i'll stop after this i'm just warning the loyals readers.**

**So read and review if your actually into it.**

**~suckr4luv~**


	7. Chapter 7: The Task

**WARNING:**

**So some people might think this chapter shoud be rated M. i dont think so, though.**

**i'm not gonna give out a spoiler, but****i promise it's nothing sexual.**

**~suckr4luv~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Task<p>

MARIA'S POV

Our lunch with the De Noirs was fairly civil, and the food was surprisingly tasty. There was mostly small talk from Uncle and Coeur De Noir. Robin and I sat side by side, Robin at his father's right hand. He refused to take part in any of the conversation even Sir De Noir addressed him directly. He would just shrug and shoved his mouth full of food, making his father grind his teeth. I swear I could hear them crush together, but the fake smile never left his face. I brushed my arm against Robin's in attempt to comfort him, it seemed to help. He relaxed and unclenched his fists, then looked up at me, a small, thankful smile on his face. After we had all finished eating, I tried to start a conversation of my own.

"Sir De Noir," I addressed him nervously. He looked at me kindly, interested in what I was about to say. "So, what is new within the De Noir Clan? Have you any new projects?" his eyes moved to Robin's face for a moment and then back to mine.

"Yes, I suppose we have a few new," he searched for the right words, "objectives, we wish to achieve." Another glance at Robin, this time Coeur De Noir seemed aggravated by his son. I nodded when Mr. De Noir looked back at me. It seemed I wasn't going to get anything more out of him, so I gave up. "And how are you, Maria, dear?"

"I am quite well, thank you," I smiled pleasantly at him. "It was so kind of you to allow us into your home."

"Think nothing of it," he waved his hand dismissively my gratitude. "You are always welcome here."

"She knows that Father," Loveday chimed in. "but I am sure you will be much kinder to her in terms of hospitality." She smirked and her father laughed. I smiled and looked at Robin. He seemed distant, upset. I worried even more for him, as I had never seen him so troubled. I promised myself that I would not stop until he told me what was wrong with him.

"And here I thought she _loved_ our dungeons. Weren't they cozy, Maria?" He teased me sarcastically. I giggled and replied.

"Of course, but they could use a cushion or two," the eldest De Noir laughed. I heard the loud scraping sound of a chair and turned to see Robin making a hasty exit out the large double doors that led into the village.

I chased after him, screaming his name. He didn't seem to hear me, but I continued to follow after him.

ROBIN'S POV

I headed straight for the forest area behind the castle. It had a clearing about a hundred feet in. That's where I went to clear my mind, release my anger. Even when I screamed there, it seemed no one heard me. How could Father sit there and laugh after what he'd ask of me? How dare him! I felt sick, sick with rage. And Maria. How could she _possibly_ sit there and joke about something as horrid as being locked away in a dungeon?

Once I reached my destination, I went straight to the tree in the center, took my knife out and slashed at the blasted thing. Better the old willow than a human being. The tree wasn't enough this time, though. Why wasn't it enough? I always felt better when I did this. There was nothing else in the clearing to swing my knife at, just the single, lonely willow tree. I gripped the knife blade tightly in one hand. It broke skin, and I felt an agonizing pain, but it felt good. My anger began to fade. Suddenly, the knife was no longer in my hand.

MARIA'S POV

There was blood, lots and lots of blood. It spilled out of Robin's hand and onto the ground below. After pulling to wretched knife from his grasp, I pulled out my handkerchief and began to wrap his hand, trying to stop the blood.

"Robin," I pleaded, nearly crying. "Robin, please…" I couldn't find the words to say. I was shocked I could even speak. He didn't say word. He just collapsed into my arms, tears flowing from his eyes without ceasing. I pulled him close and held him in my arms, letting him cry to his heart's content. Between sobs I could hear him gasping for breaths, he was trying to calm himself down.

"I'm so sorry, princess. I-" he was still crying a little. "I just-" I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to sooth him. "I couldn't stay in there, and I was so angry. I just-" I lifted his chin making him look in my eyes.

"Robin," I said slightly panicked. "_What_ is going on?" he started to shake his head, and I knew he was going to lie. "No, Robin! No more secrets!" Great. Now I was in tears.

"I can't tell you," he whispered.

"And why not?" I asked sternly.

"Because you'd freak out at me. I can handle it."

"No, you can't, Robin. You can't handle it alone." I paused and looked at him accusingly. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"No! I mean, I trust you, Maria. I trust you with my own life."

"Then tell me." I demanded. He sighed and stood up. He started to pace back and forth. I stood up and crossed my arms in front of my. "Well?" he stopped and turned toward me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"My father gave me a job today," he began, barely able to speak. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's so bad about that?" he looked at my, anger struck his face.

"You don't understand, Princess."

"Then help me understand." I pleaded, taking his hand.

"He wants me to kill someone, Maria."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Okay, shorter chapter than usual, but hey, i just HAD to end on a cliffy (:**

**Don't kill me for hurting Robin! **

**i felt it necessary to ****make his pain seem real. **

**i solemly swear i won't do it again.**

**(unless i feel it's needed again which i doubt will happen)**

**The reviews are much appreciated, but they still are very few**

**~suckr4luv~**


	8. Chapter 8: Appearance

Chapter 8: Appearance

ROBIN'S POV

I was so ashamed. I had cried, and, even worse, I had cried in front of Maria. I braced myself for her response, expecting her to go crazy with worry. But she didn't move. She was frozen in shock, her expression horrified. I released her hand and wrapped my arms tightly around her, trying to comfort her. She didn't say a word for what seemed like forever. I couldn't think of anything else I could say, so I blurted out what was on my mind.

"See? I knew I shouldn't have told you," I whispered. She pulled herself from my arms and looked up at me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?" she demanded. She seemed completely composed now. I was so surprised by her reaction that I didn't quite know how to respond.

"I knew you'd worry," I started. "And now you're going to."

"Well, I'm glad you told me," she insisted. I only chuckled sarcastically.

"How on earth could you be glad I told you of something this horrible?" She shrugged and leaned up against the tree.

"Shall I rephrase, then? I'm glad you aren't keeping things from me. We're best friends, and best friend don't keep secrets." I nodded apologetically and looked down at my feet. I was still ashamed that I let my tears fall in the presence of someone like Maria. "Robin, I'm sorry your father asked you to do such a thing. I can't imagine what would possess the man to make him ask that of you."

"Are you forgetting who we are speaking of, Princess?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Father was, without a doubt, a complete monster. He had no heart, and he didn't understand how this could possibly upset me. She sat down, leaning against the tree and patted the spot beside her. I sat down next to her. She watched me for a moment then spoke again.

"Tell me everything," she said. And so I did.

_Father and I ascended the stairs and headed straight for his study. It had always been a very dark place. Books were thrown all over the floor, and a few bookshelves had even been knocked over by him when he was angry. Better the shelves than me, I suppose. I followed him to his desk. He sat down in the oversized crimson desk chair, and I stood before him, crossing my arms and waiting for my assignment. He said nothing for a few long moments, and I wondered with he didn't just spit it out already. He stared back at me with a hard, dark expression on his face. _

"_Just tell me, Father" I said. He grumbled something unintelligible to himself, and then began to talk._

"_Well, son, your task may be quite difficult to accomplish, but it is of great importance that you do it quietly and discretely. No one_ _must know," he put emphasis on the "no one". I raised an eyebrow. What was this old man going on about? I snorted._

"_What on earth would be so important that no one could know?" he scowled._

"_This is more than just important, boy. It is vital to the De Noir Clan, and you will not make me look like a fool for trusting you with this!"_

"_Well, out with it then," I wanted nothing more than for him to just get to the point._

"_It isn't that simple," he insisted._

"_Then explain it, Father," I urged. I was honestly curious now._

"_Well," he began. "There is an issue that needs to be taken care of, and I want you to deal with it…" he trailed off._

"_And by 'issue' you mean…" I pushed further._

"_By issue, I mean a…" he started again. "Pest, of some sorts, that must be… exterminated." His words were quite confusing. What kind of "pest"?_

"_Pest?" I questioned. He continued on. Explaining that someone in the village had been taking animals out of the traps in the forest for quite some time now, a crime punishable by whipping, burning, or even death depending on how much they had stolen. I asked them about the severity of the crime, and unfortunately, it was bad. "And what do you suppose I do?" I asked. "Send one of the guards in to punish them? That's not so bad," I shrugged._

"_No," he growled. "Let me finish, boy." I waited obediently, and after a moment he started to speak again. "As I said earlier, you are a man now. You must start acting like one, and you can't blame me for pushing you to. So I have decided you're going to become a true man the way I did." He gestured to the chair behind me, so I sat. "When I was about your age, my father, your grandfather, sent me on a quest. A quest that-" I groaned, interrupting him in midsentence._

"_Get to the point, Father," I grumbled, "I don't want to hear one of your stories. Just tell me what to do." I heard him growl._

"_Fine," he grumbled, "then, I'll be frank with you. This villager has been stealing from the De Noir clan. He needs to be killed for his crime. You will hunt him down in the forest one morning and kill him. Are we clear?" I couldn't speak. I was too shocked by what I heard. I had never taken a life before, and I didn't want to start now. What if they had a family? No, I couldn't possibly take this person's life away from them. I felt myself begin to tremble and immediately tensed up to control myself. I would show no sign of weakness, not in front of my father._

"_I said 'are we clear?'" he repeated, obviously irritated at my lack of immediate response. He raised an eye brow and came to stand in front of me. I stood as well, towering over the short, chubby old man._

"_No," I said in a low, firm voice._

"_Excuse me? You dare say 'no' to me? You will kill this man, and you will not make a fool out of me." he demanded. I turned my back to him and walked away. I did not want to argue with him as I thought I might lose control. Once out the door, I ran, ignoring him yelling after me._

After telling her everything, we sat in silence. I gathered that she had no idea what to say, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed the quiet. The sun soon came out from behind the clouds and brightened the little clearing. I smiled, the sun felt nice and warm on my face.

"Hmm," Maria said.

"What?"

"Well, I was just thinking," she paused for a moment. "Didn't Loveday take animals from the De Noir traps when she lived in the cave?" I thought hard on this. Maria had a point.

"Yes, she did," I admitted.

"Isn't that unfair?"

"You've got a point there, Princess." The conversation changed there. We found ourselves discussing her life in London. She used to speak of it as if it were the grandest place in the world, but now, according to her, it was far too crowded and the people weren't as kind as they were in Moonacre.

We continued to talk in the clearing until I heard a sound, then everything got quiet. At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, until I saw Maria's face. She was frozen in horror, and I could tell she had also heard the giggle.

MARIA'S POV

I knew that sound. It was _her_, the girl from my nightmare and the trip to De Noir Castle. Robin and I stood quickly, and stared in the direction the sound had come from. Then, she appeared, walking toward us with a frightening grin on her face. It seemed as she entered the clearing, that the sun faded away and the world around us became darker. Robin stepped in front of me protectively, and I clung to his back, fearful of the girl. He picked up his knife and the girl tilted her head, slightly amused.

"And what are you planning to do with that, Robin?" her voice sang. Her star tattoo began to spin on her cheek, as she moved closer to us. Robin held his stance, pointing the knife at the girl, a warning for her to keep her distance. "It's quite rude to point that at a lady." She mock curtseyed and giggled, taking a step closer to us. Robin and I, in response to her approach, took a few synchronized steps backward, our eyes never leaving the stranger. She frowned at us. "Am I that scary?" she looked at me with curious eyes, and then giggled mischievously and stepped forward. "So this is the Moon Princess, eh? I knew I would find you. You will be quite…. Useful for us," she smiled at me and Robin tensed up. Us?

"Come no closer, girl," he warned. Her eyes snapped back to Robin. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud screeching sound. She whimpered and began humming to herself in an odd manner. The screeching came closer, and the girl ran off into the forest. Robin and I looked to the sky, only to see a massive bird circling the clearing. "Let's go, Maria. It isn't safe here." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the trees and back toward the castle.

"Useful to whom?" I asked myself out loud. Robin turned abruptly and stared at me.

"Think nothing of what she said, Maria," he said. "She is obviously quite mad."

"I saw her this morning, too," I admitted. His eyes flashed in horror.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot about it until now," I shrugged, and started walking toward the castle again. He followed, close behind me. We entered the castle together and he let go of the hand he was holding. I heard people talking in the dining hall and immediately recgocnized the voices. "Excuse me, Robin, but I must speak with Loveday." He nodded and told me he was going to his bedroom, gesturing to a door at the end of the long hallway. He watched me leave for the dining hall, and then left for his room.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Sorry, i know i usually post faster, but this chapter was**

**Rather hard to write!**

**So, there might be less Robin in the next chapter, i think im using him too much.**

**so Read and Review!**

**~suckr4luv~**


	9. Chapter 9: You're The One She Wants

Chapter 9: You're The One She Wants

MARIA'S POV

After saying goodbye to Robin, I entered the dining room to find the group from lunch discussing something. Then, I heard my name come up in the conversation. I backed up and hid in the shadows, listening quietly. Loveday was trying to speak.

""Yes, Father, I know, but-" her father silenced her with a single, raised hand.

"No, Loveday. This is how it must be. Maria will be much safer here," he insisted. "She is the one in true danger." I swallowed hard. Danger? What possible threat could there be, and what was the old De Noir planning that Loveday did not agree with? Uncle Benjamin interjected.

"Loveday, William is right. It is much safer here, especially considering the guards here are more familiar with this…" he searched for the right words. "threat." Loveday sighed.

"Very well, we will stay, but _only_ for a few days extra," She gave up. "And whose idea was her staying here, if I may ask?" Coeur De Noir frowned, making Loveday smirk. She already knew the answer to her question, it seemed.

"If you _must_ know, it was-" someone cleared their throat, interrupting him. Uncle nudged his head subtly in my direction, and I tried to hide deeper in the shadows. Coeur De Noir looked my way and smiled. I was caught. "Ah, Maria! I did not hear you come in." I stepped out of my hiding spot and back into the light.

"Maria," Mrs. Heliotrope scolded me, "It is very rude to eavesdrop! A lady _never_ eavesdrops!" I rolled my eyes inwardly, and nodded.

"Yes, sorry, I just…" I trailed off. "Why am I here?" I questioned, knowing this was more than just a simple visit. Loveday frowned and came up to me, taking my hand in hers.

"Well, Maria dear, we just thought it would be nice if you-"

"No lies," I demanded. "I am old enough to hear the truth." I glared at them all. I hated secrets. Loveday sighed and turned to the others.

"If you will excuse us, I must speak with Maria alone," she told them. She pulled me out of the Dining Hall and up a set of stairs on our right. We topped the steps, and found ourselves in a large, circular room. In the center of the room, there was a grand piano just like the one in Merryweather Manor. Only, this one did not play itself. It just sat there, dusty and seemingly untouched. On the far wall, there was a set of French Doors that led to a balcony, above the doors, rested a picture of the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes upon. In front of each window, there was a bench. A black and red De Noir banner hung on the wall. Though very dark, the room was lovely. "Alright, Maria, ask your questions." I turned to her.

"Tell me the truth, why are we here?"

"Do you remember when you confided in me about yours and Robin's nightmares?" I nodded. "Well, the girl in your dreams is real, very real." Loveday watched me carefully, waiting for my response.

"I know," I admitted looking down.

"You know?"

"Yes, I saw her this morning, and when I was in the clearing in the forest with Robin, she appeared." Loveday's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh," she sighed. "Then you should know already what she wants." I shook my head slowly, unsure of what Loveday meant. "Maria," she sighed. "You're the one she wants."

Even though I was slightly expecting her words, I couldn't help but be overwhelmed. I dropped into a squatting position, and held my stomach, immediately feeling sick. I felt as if I would vomit. I fell into a fit of sobs, tears rushing down my face without cease. Loveday pulled me into a hug, attempting to comfort me. It didn't work. I suddenly felt as if I couldn't breathe. I gasped and gasped for air but it felt as if none would enter my lungs. After several moments of struggle, I gave in and fainted. The world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Yes, yes it's VERY SHORT! but i had nothing left to say :\**

**I promise the next chappi will be longer.**

**Review please (:**

**~suckr4luv~**


	10. Chapter 10: Weak

Chapter 10: Weak

ROBIN'S POV

I entered my bedroom, and with a sigh locked my door behind me. How does that _witch_ keep finding us and what does she want? I walked over to my massive four post bed, stripping off my jacket and hat, and collapsed onto it. Thoughts of Maria flooded into my brain. She wasn't safe here either, not while the girl is alive. Maria's safety is all that mattered now, and I vowed I wouldn't stop until the forest, the valley, was safe for her again.

"She won't hurt my Maria," I muttered aloud. I always referred to Maria as mine when I was alone. Of course, she wasn't mine, she wasn't anyone's. _She's like a bird,_ I thought,_ independent and strong-willed._

A half hour later, my unfocused thoughts were interrupted by a commotion coming down the hall. It grew louder as it passed by my door. I stood with a jolt, hearing Maria's name mentioned. I burst through the door. Only to see an unconscious Maria lying in Loveday's arms, surrounded by Sir Benjamin, Maria's tutor, Father, and the nurse maid, Elena. I ran over and took my beautiful friend from Loveday's arms.

"What happened?" I demanded, watching Maria carefully. I looked at everyone; they were all at a loss for words. "Well?" I growled. Loveday stepped forward.

"We were talking and she fainted," she replied calmly.

"What were you talking about? It _obviously_ was a very unpleasant subject," I hissed at her. She looked down at Maria.

"I told her," she murmured. "I told her about your theory. That the girl… wants _her._" She pointed at Maria. I growled angrily.

"Why did you tell her?" I cried.

"I thought she ought to know!" she cried, just as loud. We glared at each other for a long moment, no one attempting to break our little tiff up. "I thought she was strong enough," Loveday frowned.

I turned and walked down the hall, and carried Maria to the bedroom I had picked out for her. The walls were a light red, almost pink, and the room was furnished in white furniture. There was a four post bed with a white comforter and red decorative pillows. A picture of a white unicorn hung above a set of French doors that led to a small balcony. A vine climbed the railing of the balcony. I carried her in and Loveday appeared. She pulled the blankets down and I lay Maria down gently on the bed. I tucked her in and went over the balcony doors. I opened them, letting the fresh air in.

"Robin," Father called quietly from behind me. He was standing in the doorway. "You shouldn't blame Loveday. She had no idea Maria would respond in this way. Your temper is rather uncalled for." I spun around and gave if a furious look.

"Uncalled for? Uncalled for!" I shouted at him, "Considering what you've asked of me, I find my 'temper' very called for!" By now, I was in his face, staring him down. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. "You had _no right_ to ask that of me!"

"Why is this task so difficult for you, boy? This girl has made you weak!" He shoved a chubby finger in Maria's direction, glaring back at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead as well.

"I am not weak," I cried back at him. Maria stirred and I lowered my voice a bit. "I'm just not your idea of strong. I will not murder for you, Father!" Loveday gasped and came to stand beside me.

"You asked him to kill someone," she said. It wasn't a question. She placed a hand on my arm. "He is a teenager!"

"He is almost twenty," Father retorted. "He must grow up-"

"Well, he won't grow up this way!" She replied, equally as vicious. I had rarely seen Loveday without a smile upon her beautiful face. It was a fearsome sight to see my sister act in this manner. "You may insist on acting so barbaric, but Robin _will not_ follow in your footsteps," she hissed. "You are still a heartless fool!" Her words made Father freeze in shock. He quickly recovered.

"You will not disrespect me, daughter. Especially not in my own home," He turned back to me. "You _will _complete this task. If you don't, the consequences will be severe. Are we clear?" Loveday started to answer for me, but I silenced her quickly, knowing she'd regret it later.

"Get out," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out!" I screamed, shaking with rage. He glared back at me for a moment then turned, and stormed out. The rest followed after him, leaving me alone with Maria. I turned back to her.

Her eyes were open wide, watching me.

MARIA'S POV

Robin's expression worried me. No, it frightened me. I had never before seen such anger and his mesmerizing, brown eyes. His face softened as his gaze met mine, sighing, he came over and sat next to me on the bed. I sat up as much as I could, immediately becoming dizzy, and frowned, knowing his father was right.

"I have made you weak," I said apologetically. He shook his head.

"No, Maria, you haven't," he placed a cool hand on my cheek. "You have made me a stronger, more honorable man," he insisted.

"But you're disobeying you father," I frowned. He looked down and shrugged. I could tell he wanted Coeur De Noir's acceptance more than anything. His father, though kinder since the 5000th moon, still had no love in his heart for Robin. "You should do it." His head snapped up and he watched me with unreadable eyes. I slid away from him, afraid I had made him angry.

"What?" his eyebrows creased together.

"You should do what your father said. I see that you want his acceptance. No," I pondered for a moment. "You more than want it. You would do anything for it, and if this will satisfy him, you should." I hated what I was saying, but it was the only way for him to make his father happy.

"If this is the way to earn his acceptance, then I do not wish for it anymore," he told me. I nodded, relieved that he didn't want to harm anyone. I got out of the bed dizzily, and nearly fell backwards. Robin had to steady me. We walked over to the balcony and leaned against the railing in silence. A gust of wind rushed over me and I shivered. In response, Robin pulled off his leather jacket and wrapped it around me. His sweet scent filled my nostrils, making me even dizzier. I leaned against him to steady myself, and he wrapped an arm around me. It first I thought he was comforting me, but then I felt him tense up, his grip tightening around me.

"What is it?" I looked up at him. His face was covered with emotions, the main one being horror. His eyes were locked on the tree line. I followed his gaze and saw what was making him uneasy. A boy came staggering out of the forest, holding his head. Then, the boy collapsed on the ground. My jaw dropped as I realized what had done this. The girl stepped out of the forest and looked up at us, a maniacal grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) It's been a while but i FINALLY finished the chapter (:**

**This one was so hard to write! ****I have never appreciated Coeur De Noir, or his lack of**

**appreciation for Robin.**

**I'M DESPERATELY TRYING TO GET MY NEW CHAPPIES UP, BUT IT IS TAKING FOREVER!**

**PLEASE DONT GIVE UP ON ME, GUYS! I'M DOING MY BEST, I PROMISE.**

**R&&R!**

**Happy V-Day(Or Single Appreciation Day)**

***Kiss Kiss***

**~suckr4luv~**


	11. Chapter 11: Almost

Chapter 11: Almost

MARIA'S POV

I watched eyes wide in horror, as the girl observed her work proudly. Then, she looked back up at us and gave me and Robin a taunting wave, wiggling her tiny, pale fingers. She disappeared through the trees, leaving her most recent victim on the ground, alone. I slipped my arms into the sleeves of Robin's leather jacket and shivered as images of the girl flooded my mind. I pulled the jacket tighter. Robin's arms suddenly disappeared from around my body, but before I could react, his large hand engulfed mine and was dragging me out of the bedroom. He pulled me toward the exit of the castle in a near sprint, clutching my hand tighter and tighter.

"Robin, slow down," I cried. His grip got tighter. "Robin. Ow! You're hurting me." He stopped and turned to me, and I ran straight into his chest, not expecting the sudden stop. I grabbed for his shoulders to steady myself at the same moment that he wrapped his hands around my waist to stop me from falling I looked into his eye to see that they had softened.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"Not the first time," he smirked. "And I highly doubt it will be the last." He winked, trying to relieve the tension. It worked. I giggled and watched him curiously, forgetting our current position. Until someone cleared their throat...

"Am I interrupting something?" Loveday giggled, peering out of an open door. I dropped my arms from Robin's shoulders, putting a frown on his face. I ignored it.

"No," I told her. "You're not." Robin's frown deepened and I looked away. I changed the subject and attention away from me quickly. "The girl, she just brought another person back." Loveday's expression became one of worry and horror.

"Where?" she demanded. I opened my mouth to speak, but Robin beat me to it.

"The tree line at the west end," he said. Loveday nodded and ran outside, calling for guards to follow her. Once we were alone again, Robin looked back at me, still frowning.

"What is it?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. He shrugged, dropping his hands from my waist. "Robin," I said. "I still haven't been given a proper tour." I told him. His face softened, his frown turning into a small smile.

"Well, then, Miss Merryweather," he said in a mock-posh voice, making me giggle. "We must fix that at once." He held out his arm for me to take, and, with a smile, I did. He led me through De Noir castle which was surprisingly easy to navigate despite its size. Robin pointed down a long, dark hallway with a single door at the end. "That is my father's personal wing. Do try to avoid it. He much prefers his privacy." I nodded and he continued the tour. He pointed to different doors along each hall, telling me their uses. We continued on like this until I saw a strange door. I stopped and studied it. It was a pearl white door with a crimson- colored rose fashioned as a door knob and gold flowery patterns on each corner. The door stood out like a sore thumb among the dark, oak doors that filled the castle.

"What's in this one?" I asked curiously, tilting my head and point to the white door.

"The library," he said as he turned the knob and pulled me in.

My jaw dropped in awe of the massive room. There were bookshelves lining each wall that began at the floor and reached the ceiling, a rolling ladder fastened to the shelves for access to the top books. In the center of the room, there were three shorter shelves surrounding a plush, pink loveseat. He took my hand and led me further into the library. In a back corner was a spiral staircase that led to a cozy sitting area. He led me up the stairs, me studying every inch of the library from above.

"This is amazing," I said breathlessly.

"It was my mother's," he said. I turned around to look at him. Robin had never spoken of his mother with me before.

"Do you miss her much?" I asked. He merely shrugged.

"I never really knew her. She died when I was four, but Loveday has told me all kinds of things about her." I nodded.

"My mum died when I was six," I squeezed his hand lightly, trying to assure him that I understood. We sat on a large couch at the center of the sitting area. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Is it true? Does she really want me?" There was a long pause before Robin sighed.

"One can only assume that she wants you," he finally said. He paused for a moment, and then his arms tightened around me. "She won't lay a finger on you, Maria, I promise." I hid my face in his chest, afraid that he would see the fear in my eyes.

"Why is it always me?" I asked, rhetorically, of course. "What makes me so special?"

"I don't know, Princess," he said rubbing my back comfortingly. "And need I remind me how special you are?" he said. I shrugged.

"It couldn't hurt to tell me how wonderful I am." I mumbled against his body. He laughed, making me smile a bit. I pulled my face away from his chest and looked into deep, brown eyes. There was something there, something filled with desire. No, not desire, passion. It captivated me.

After studying him for a long moment, I looked down at my hands, suddenly on edge. He always made me feel funny. My stomach would do flips, breathing became a rather difficult task, and my heart sped up each time he touched me. There was no denying Robin was handsome, and, sometimes, it's as if he knows how beautiful he is and uses it to his advantage. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face, forcing me to look at him again.

"Why do you do that?" he asked in a low voice.

"D-Do what?" I stuttered. He didn't answer me. He quickly glanced down at my mouth and back up. I waited, dying to feel his lips on mine. I was screaming, begging in my head for him to just kiss me already. He leaned forward, making my heart beat rapidly. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips.

"Maria?" a voice, which was not Robin's, called. Mrs. Heliotrope. I opened my eyes to find Robin had backed away and was sitting back, an irritated look on his face. "Maria, are you in here?" she called again. I let out a sigh.

"Yes, Mrs. Heliotrope," I called back. Robin's frown returned. I mouthed a 'sorry' to him and his face softened.

"Well, get down here, child," she ordered. "I hope you didn't assume you'd be getting out of your lessons whilst we're here."

"Why, though?" I whined, making Robin smirk. "We'll only be here a few days. A break would be nice." She had just interrupted a rather important moment for me. I refused to leave without a fight, no matter how 'unladylike' I had to be.

"No, dear, now come down here." She demanded. I didn't move. Robin and I just sat and watched each other in silence. After a moment, Mrs. Heliotrope let out a loud huff. "Fine, but we must finish you lessons from yesterday. Then, I will allow you the next few days off." I looked at Robin, trying to figure out what to do. I wanted nothing more but to stay with him.

"Go," he whispered with a weak smile. I sighed and got up, shrugging off his leather jacket. I leaned over him, place the jacket over his lap, and kissed him on the cheek in apology. I pulled back just in time to see him blush. I laughed inwardly as I turned and descended the stairs to find my irritating, yet loveable, tutor, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. I ignored her expression and gave her my sweetest, most innocent smile.

"Ready to learn," I told her with false enthusiasm. She rolled her eyes, seeing right through me.

"Who were you up there with, Maria?"

"Hmm?" I tilted my head, acting as if I were confused.

"I am not dim, dear. I distinctly hear another voice," she persisted.

"Honestly, Mrs. Heliotrope. I _was_ alone up there. I had found a book and was reading," I lied. If my tutor knew I had been alone with Robin, she would have had a heart attack.

"And what book would that be?" she challenged, raising and eyebrow.

"It was a fairytale book," I replied quickly. She let out another loud huff.

"Well, alright," she said, finally giving up. "It's time for lessons. Come, dear." She turned and left out of the white door. I followed suit, not looking back.

_Poor Robin,_ I thought. Then, I frowned, thinking about my lessons for the day. _Poor me…_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Not this time, dearies! ;)**

**I wanted to do a less "actiony" piece so thing wouldn't get too intense for you guys.**

**Just giving you a break.**

**I'M SOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO BE BACK!**

**But now that i am back, expect updates to go back to normal.**

**(at least on chappie each week.)**

**YES i changed names... i hated the other one! Dont hate me if i confused u ):**

**R&R!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	12. Chapter 12: Finnegan and Fabian

Chapter 12: Finnegan and Fabian

MARIA'S POV

"Mrs. Heliotrope, can we _please_ be done with this already?" I said in a child-like tone. I had left Robin in the library for lessons at noon, and it was nearly time for supper. "We've been working for hours, and there is only so much I can take when it comes to learning 'proper' French." I put air quotes around the word proper.

"Perhaps we should go back to learning simply how to be proper," She grumbled, assuming I wouldn't hear.

"Who's to say what is proper?" I retorted. "No one else seems to have a problem with the way I act. We aren't in London anymore, Mrs. Heliotrope."

"Well, maybe we should return to London then," She said as she looked at me sternly.

"You don't mean that," I whispered, slightly hurt by her words.

"No, I can honestly say I do mean that, Maria. Living in the country has changed you. You haven't been acting like a lady-"

"I wouldn't go with you," I cut her off. She sighed and we sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm planning to return to London," she finally said.

"You're leaving me?" I asked, heartbroken that she would even consider leaving Moonacre.

"You no longer need me, Maria dear. But you are always welcome to come with me, of course," I shook my head, thoughts of Robin racing through my head. I couldn't leave him, even if I wanted to. "I thought not. Don't fret, dear." She took my hand. "Digweed and I are only leaving for a short period of time. We will return when it is safer." She assured me.

"Promise me," I said. "Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise," she said with a small smile. I hugged her tight. "I see no use in continuing your lessons for the day. You may go." She waved towards the door, dismissing me. I jumped up immediately.

"Thank you, Mrs. Heliotrope," I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "For everything." Then, I turned and left, in search of the kitchens. I found that after my lessons, I had always been quite hungry. I wandered around for a while until I came to a servant. He was tall, slim and had light blond hair, nearly white.

"Excuse me," I said. He jumped at the sound of my voice and turned quickly to see who had approached us.

"Y-Yes miss?" he replied and a fearful voice and bowed quickly.

"There's no need for that," I told him, referring to his bow. He straightened abruptly and gave me a small smile. "If you don't mind, could you show me to the kitchens? I would surely get lost without assistance."

"Of course, Miss…"

"Maria. Please, call me Maria," I said politely. "You may perhaps serve here, but you are not below me. There is no need for titles."

"Yes, Mi- Maria," He said with a big smile and glistening blue eyes. "To the kitchens then?" I nodded, my stomach growling as confirmation. He chuckled and turned to lead me down the hall.

"May I ask what your name is?" I asked with curiosity.

"Fabian," He said. Fabian. I liked that name. I held my hand out to him.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Fabian," I said as he took my hand and shook it awkwardly. I laughed inwardly about how nervous he was around me. Then I realized, the De Noirs were, at one point, rather cruel. It shouldn't surprise me that he is on edge. We walked in silence as I attempted to memorize the way to the kitchens. I chose landmarks, such as paintings or candle sconces, to help me find the way. Along the way, I would notice, out of the corner of my eye, that Fabian was stealing glances at me. It made me feel a bit awkward, but it wasn't a bad feeling. We arrived in the kitchens a few minutes later, much to my relief. My stomach was still grumbling fiercely. Fabian opened the door for me. I thanked him as I entered the busy kitchen. A woman, no more than forty years of age, in a white apron and her brown-grey hair pulled loosely into a bun was the first and only person to greet me.

"Hello there, dearie," she said in an Irish accent with a warm smile, which I could not help but return. "What brings you down here with all the common folk?" she teased lightheartedly.

"I missed supper," I admitted. "Would it be too much to ask for a snack?"

"Of course not, sweetheart." Her endearing names made me smile once more.

"Miss Finnegan, this is Maria," Fabian introduced me.

"_The_ Maria?" she asked looking me over. She beamed down at me and pulled me into an unexpected hug. "We have heard so much about you from Master Robin. He's quite fond of you, that lad." I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. _Robin spoke of me?_

"I hadn't realized I was important enough to be spoken about," I said, trying to fight back a blush.

"Don't be modest, dear. I can clearly see why someone would speak so highly of you. You're beautiful, to say the least," She insisted. I blushed, not knowing how to respond. Luckily, I didn't have to.

"What would you like to eat?" Fabian asked quickly. I turned to him.

"Whatever is most convenient for you. I wouldn't want to be a burden…" I said sheepishly.

"Nonsense, dear," Miss Finnegan replied, before Fabian could even open his mouth. "It is no trouble at all." She turned and moved swiftly across the room, dodging other cooks and busy servants all the way. She returned with a plate full of food, a cup of milk, and a plate of biscuits, on a large tray. My mouth began to water. I took it happily, said my goodbyes and wandered off to my De Noir bedroom, tray in hand. When I finally found my room I slipped in quietly and ate at the desk. When I finished I slipped out of my day dress and into my night gown. I snuggled up to the soft fabric and walked out onto the balcony. I watched the sunset fade, the shades of orange, yellow and pink, dissolving into blackness. With a yawn, I turned to my bedroom, closing and locking the balcony doors, and collapsed onto the bed.

Sleep, and dreams of Robin, took me immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So... not the greatest... kinda boring...**

**But hey, you met two new characters[which i OWN. i did not steal them.]**

**I promise i'll try to do better next week... hopefully ;)**

**Read && Review(Make me feel good about myself)**

**love you guys!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	13. Chapter 13: Sixteen

Chapter 13: Sixteen

MARIA'S POV

I awoke to the sound of birds singing cheerfully outside of my bedroom. The sun shone brightly through my eyelids.

"Happy birthday, Princess," someone's voice whispered sweetly into my ear. I let a small smile slip, but I didn't open my eyes yet. I simply rolled over, away from the voice, and pretended to ignore him. "I don't think so," he said, and pulled me back over to my original place. "I suggest you get up or you might come to regret it, Princess." I could hear the mischief in his voice.

"You don't scare me, my dear Bird Boy," I teased, finally opening my eyes. Robin's face is only inches from mine, and he is grinning from ear to ear. I give him a warm smile.

"Don't I?" He pouts, his lower lip jutting out in an adorable, yet childish, way. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him slightly away as I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"No, I'm afraid you don't," I smirk. The mischievous glint returns to his eyes as he returns the smirk.

"Wrong answer, Princess." His grin widens as he unexpectedly reaches out, grabs me around my waste and throws me over his shoulder. I let out a loud squeal as he spins around my room leaving me in a fit of giggles.

"Robin," I squealed out his name. "Let me go, Robin." I demand, still giggling. "Alright, alright! You're terrifying!" He stops spinning and puts me on my feet. However, I was so dizzy that I couldn't keep balanced and dizzily fell into his waiting arms.

"I knew you'd fall for me," he joked with a wink. I blushed bright red, making him grin widely. I pull myself from his arms and attempt to make my way over to my bed. Robin takes my arm and helps me sit. After I stop seeing double, from my dizziness, I notice that Robin is still in his pajamas, which are merely his now unbuttoned black shirt and his boxers. I look away, blushing even more. "I have a surprise for you." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a long, slender box with a sheer, white ribbon tied around it.

"I thought I told you not to get me a present," I said. He shrugged.

"When have I ever obeyed orders?" he smirked. I laugh at the truth in his words and take the box. I slip the ribbon off and slowly open the box. Lying delicately in the velvet box is a silver bracelet with red gems embedded into it and four charms dangling from the band: a bird of some sort, a full moon, a unicorn, and a lion with ruby eyes. I stare in awe of the bracelet as the jewels glisten from the sunlight streaming through the windows.

"It's beautiful," I say breathlessly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pull him closer to my. I felt his arms snake around my waist as he returned the hug. He pulls me closer to him to where our bodies are nearly pressed together. I let out a contented sigh and pull away, giving him a big smile. I took the bracelet from the box and placed it in his hands, holding out my wrist to him. He wrapped the bracelet around my wrist and fastens the clasp. I held it up once more, admiring the charms. "Thank you. It's wonderful." I said happily.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. I play with the bird charm, studying it curiously. "It's a robin." He smiled.

"It's my favorite," I said with a grin, realizing the charm represented him. I stood up and straightened my nightdress. "Now, get out." I ordered. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You do realize we are still in our night clothes, yes? It would be rather difficult to explain if somebody walked in." I smirked.

"What could we possibly be doing in here that would be questionable, Princess?" he teased, making me blush once more. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back on the bed, but instead of falling onto the mattress, he has pulled me onto his lap. I rolled my eyes.

"You are going to get me in trouble," I warned. He grins. "I don't wish to be lectured by Mrs. Heliotrope on my birthday." I pout, causing him to laugh.

"Very well," he says, pulling us both up off the bed. "I will see you in the Dining Hall." He exits the room, leaving me in silence. I retrieve my dress from my bag Loveday has packed for me and begin to change. The dress is a dark red with silver stitching and black roses on it. It has a short train that flows behind me gracefully as I walk. I then slipped my feet into my favorite black boots that came up to my knees. I brushed the tangles from my hair and left it down, not willing to braid it or pull it back. Satisfied with my appearance, I left my room and walked to the Great Hall to endure the needless attention I would receive on my birthday.

Few people were in the Grand Hall when I arrived. The only ones present were Coeur De Noir, Loveday, Uncle Benjamin, Mrs. Heliotrope, Digweed, and Robin and his friends, Anthony, Marcus, and Daniel. Robin's friends and I have become rather fond of each other since the five thousandth moon, since there was no need to kill me any longer.

"Maria," the all called at the same time. They ran over to me and pulled me into a tight group hug.

"Hello boys," I said from between them with a low chuckle, returning the hug.

"Alright, alright," Loveday chimed. "We wouldn't want to suffocate the poor girl." The three released me and pulled away. Loveday and Uncle were the next to pull me into a hug. "Happy Birthday!" Loveday cried as she pulled back, and began to clap and jump excitedly.

"Thank you, Loveday, Uncle." I smiled at them. Uncle Benjamin returned the smile and led me to my seat beside Robin. After we had all eaten, gifts were placed in front of me. My jaw dropped as I stared at the boxes, afraid to open any of them. "Oh, no. I couldn't possibly-"

"It's your birthday, Maria," Marcus interrupted. "Of course you should have gifts." He smiled kindly at me. I held back a sigh and nodded taking the strangest looking one of the gifts in my hand.

"That's from me," Anthony said proudly. I grinned, knowing his taste had always been interesting, and opened the box. Inside the box rested an extremely long, colorful feather with a blue ribbon wrapped around the tip. "It's a peacock feather, and I assumed you'd be needing a new blue ribbon, seeing as you lost the other." He winked and I giggled at the memory of losing my ribbon while they were chasing me after my escape from De Noir Castle a year ago.

"It is perfect. Thank you, Anthony." I smiled and opened the rest of the boxes. Loveday had gotten me make up, much to Uncle's discomfort, Mrs. Heliotrope and Digweed had gotten me a new book, Robin's gift had already been received, Marcus had gotten me new needles and colored strings for my needlepoint set, and Daniel had given me a bowler hat with a light pink ribbon around it.

"You're officially part of the group now," Daniel said teasingly, causing myself and all the boys to laugh. I placed the hat on my head proudly and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Now you don't have to steal mine all the time," Robin pointed out playfully. I let out a chuckle.

"Don't hold your breath," I warned with a smirk. The boys laughed again.

"My gift to you, Maria," Uncle said coolly. "Is at home. You will receive it when we return." I nodded. One last box was placed in front of me, and I looked up at the giver. I had to contain my shock as Coeur De Noir stood before me with a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday, my dear," he said in his low, intimidating voice. I smiled lightly and opened the box. I pulled the object out and examined it closely. It was a circular object with a net-like pattern of strings in the center. Feathers and small bells hung from the ring. "A dream catcher, for those nightmares of yours." He was still smiling at me. There was something disturbing to me about his gift, but at the same time, the object was intriguing.

"That's actually rather perfect," I said, still staring at the gift. "Thank you, Sir." I smiled up at him.

_That Evening…_

The rest of the day had been quiet and uneventful. Robin and I had hidden ourselves in his mother's library, talking in hushed tones about nothing in particular. I was now walking down the hall to my bedroom with Robin at my side. We had run out of things to talk about and had both settled into a peaceful quiet. We slipped into my bedroom and walked to the balcony, watching the stars in silence. I rested my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"I believe this was the best birthday I've ever had," I said quietly.

"And what made it the best?" Robin asked. I pulled back and looked up at him, into his eyes.

"Being with the people I care about," I admitted. "Back in London, It was only me and Mrs. Heliotrope. Father was always out of the country and Mother was always working. It was always so lonely." I turned away again, holding back tears.

"Well, I hope it's never that way again for you," Robin said. We both went silent again. After a few long moments he spoke again. "I believe revenge is in order." He chuckled. I looked up at him, confused by his words. Before I could ask what he meant, he reached out and took my bowler hat off my head.

"Hey!" I squealed, giggling. Robin held my hat high above his head as I jumped up and down, trying to reach for it. Robin backed away from me, laughing at my failed attempts to retrieve my hat from him. I continued to grab for my hat, jumping and taking a step forward every time he took a step back. He continued to back away until I finally jumped up and had my hand on my hat. My triumphant smile faded as I fell into him and we both fell onto my bed, him on his back and me lying on top of him. I looked down at him. "Sorry," I mumbled and moved to push myself off of him. He held me in place by putting his hand on the small of my back. He stared into my eyes.

"Don't be," he said. He lifted his face up and pressed his lips to mine. After a moment of shock, I recovered and gave in to the kiss. His other hand wrapped around my waste and pressed me closer to him. After a moment, the kiss was broken and he looked into my eyes, waiting for a reaction. I, however, was far too stunned to respond. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" I pulled me up to where we were both standing upright. "Just… sorry." He walked quickly out of my room and shut the door behind him. I frowned.

"Don't be," I mimicked his words. But my words came too late. He was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Quite the interesting birthday, huh?**

**Let me know what you thought of the gifts, and if you like the idea**

**of Robin's friends joining the story or not.**

**If you were confused... Anthony is Tony(from earlier chapter), Marcus will be addressed as Marc(By Robin), and Daniel is Danny(By Robin)**

**Review, please (:**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	14. Chapter 14: You Git

Chapter 14: You Git

MARIA'S POV

I lay awake in my bed, tossing and turning. My mind kept racing with thoughts of Robin. Why did he kiss me? Why had he run? Why hadn't I kissed him back? Finally giving up on sleep, I kicked the blankets away and stood up. I slipped my arms into my robe and left my room. I walked down the Castle halls, simply wandering aimlessly. The stone floor was like ice against my bare feet, though the summer night air was warm and comfortable. I came to the familiar white door of Robin's mother's library. I turned the knob quietly and slipped in. I roamed around for a bit, taking in the silence of the night, until I came to a corner of the library I hadn't noticed before. In this corner sat a large white piano, dusty and alone. I slowly walked to it and ran my fingers over the keys lightly, stirring up the dust.

I smiled and sat down on the bench. I began to play the piano, just a simple tune, simple yet beautiful. After a while, the tune became entirely my own as I absentmindedly began to make up my own song.

"You're quite good at that," a male voice came from behind me.

I immediately stopped playing and whipped my head around to see who it was. There, leaning against the doorframe, stood Marcus. He was no longer clad in his black leather or bowler hat. He now wore his red button-up shirt, which was thankfully buttoned, and boxers. His black hair was messy and hung over his eyes. He smiled at me and joined me on the bench.

"You startled me," I said calmly, returning to my song. No matter how hard I tried to keep my thoughts away from Robin, I couldn't put him out of my mind. I slammed my fingers down on the keys in frustration, and stood, pacing behind the bench and Marcus. He turned around and studied me curiously.

"What's weighing so heavily on that mind of yours?" he asked. I turned to him and bit my lip. "Come on, Maria. You can tell me."

"Robin…" I said quietly.

"Go on," he coaxed. I sat down beside him once more, and looked down at my hands.

"He kissed me," I whispered. Marcus erupted into laughter. I felt a twinge of anger at the sight of him laughing at me. "_What_, may I ask, are you laughing at?"

"You, of course, silly girl," he said in between fits. "You're upset due to the fact of Robin De Noir simply kissing you?" he laughed even louder. I smacked him in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For laughing, you git," I said.

"I apologize for finding your love life amusing," he said playfully. He gave me a pouty expression. "Please forgive me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Just this once," I said, attempting to act serious. I elbowed him playfully in the side.

"But in all seriousness, why are you so… baffled by Robin kissing you?" I shrugged.

"It's just the way he acted afterwards…" I trailed off, remembering his retreat. Marcus nodded and urged me to continue. "He ran off." I whispered. "He kissed me and just… left." He thought for a moment, ran his fingers through his jet black hair and took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look in his eyes.

"He didn't mean to run off, I assure you," he said. "Robin never shows his affection unless he truly means it." He released my chin. "He cares for you, Maria. Never question that."

"Alright," I said, yawning. Marcus chuckled and stood up. He turned directly in front of me, making me face his back.

"Come on then. Time to get the Princess to bed," he said with a playful tone. I smiled wide and stood up on the bench. I then proceeded to jumping on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"To my chamber, slave," I said with a snicker, pointing my finger toward the door.

"As you wish, Princess," he chuckled and walked out of the library with me on his back. We were silent as he took me back to my bedroom, leaving me to my thoughts. My mind was at ease now. Talking with Marcus had always had a calming, reassuring effect on me. That was his greatest trait: he was a good listener and always knew what to say.

"This will be you chamber then, miss." He said as we approached my door, doing his best Digweed impression. He had always found Digweed's voice terribly entertaining. He entered my dark bedroom, the only light coming from the full moon outside my bedroom, and set me down on the bed. Then looked at me sternly, pointing his finger at me. "Go to sleep. A lady needs her rest." He gave me a smile and turned to leave.

"Ahem," I said exaggeratedly. He turned back to me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" I crawled to my spot in the bed, threw the blankets out of my way, and lay down, blankets still at the bottom of the bed.

"Be a dear and tuck me in?" I asked sweetly, yet playfully. He rolled his eyes and moved to the bed again. He pulled the blankets over me and kissed my cheek the way Father used to whenever he was home from the war.

"Goodnight, Maria," he said quietly.

"Goodnight, Marcus," I said sleepily. He turned and made his way to the door. "Thank you." I said before he disappeared.

"Any time."

The door closed and everything was quiet again. This time, however, I wasn't bothered by the silence. I welcomed it. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

ROBIN'S POV

I was awoken by a loud banging on my door. It had taken me hours to fall asleep, haunted by the thoughts of my kissing Maria. What if I just ruined what we had? What if she didn't want to kiss me? Why was I such an idiot?

"Go away," I grumbled loud enough for the person at my door to hear. Instead of obeying orders, the person barged into my room like they owned it.

"Get up," Marc hissed. He made the bed bounce as he sat down on it. "We need to talk."

"It's the middle of the night," I said irritated. "Whatever it is can wait."

"It's about Maria," he said. I paused at the sound of her name, but instead of listening, I closed my eyes and ignored him, determined to get back to sleep. "Robin, if you don't sit up this instant, so help me… I'll go get Miss Finnegan and drag her into this."

"Okay, okay," I mumbled, sitting up slowly. I did _not_ want a lecture from Finnegan. She was sweet, but spoke her mind. "What is this about?"

"You kissed Maria," Marc said, as a statement, not a question. My eyebrows furrowed.

"How do you know that?" I asked sheepishly, shifting my body uncomfortably. He rolled his eyes.

"I just spoke to a rather distraught Maria," he explained. "How could you leave her like that? She was thinking the worst of it." His tone was now rather accusatory.

"She was upset?" I asked. "I didn't mean to upset her… I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help myself." He raised his hand and smacked my in the back of the head. "Ow!" I complained, rubbing the spot he had just hit. "What was that for?"

"For being such a git! You never run off after kissing a girl," he lectured. I frowned.

"What do I do?"

"Apologize, of course," he said as if I were stupid. "Or…"

"Or what?" I asked suspiciously, scared of what he might say. I reached for my glass of water off my bedside table and took a gulp.

"Kiss her again," he said casually. I choked on my water and ended up spitting it all over the floor.

"Pardon me?" I said, still coughing.

"You heard me, Rob," Marc said as he stood up. "You know you want to." With a wink, he left my room, leaving me to my thoughts.

Sleeping was not an option anymore…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**Read && Review (:**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	15. Chapter 15: Abduction

Chapter 15: Abduction

MARIA'S POV

_Knock, knock, knock…_

I groaned at the irritating sound, and hid my face deep in my pillow.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

The sound came louder this time, and became much more irritating. I gave in; knowing the person on the other side of my door would not stop until I answered them. I rolled out of the warm, inviting bed and planted my feet firmly on the stone floor, then walked groggily over to the door.

_Knock, knock-_

I opened the door before they could finish knocking. Before I could look up to see who stood beyond the door, my arms were seized, my eyes were covered, and I was pulled from the room. One set of hands masked my eyes, another set wrapped around my right arm, another set around my left. I attempted to wriggle free of my captors' grasp to no avail, sending my captors into a fit of chuckles.

"What, may I ask, is the motive of my abduction?" I inquired, half irritated, half amused.

"That, my dear, is top secret," a familiar voice said on my right. I recognized it almost immediately: Anthony. After a while of walking down the halls, my abductors stopped abruptly. I would've fallen if it weren't for their firm grips on my arms.

"What exactly are you three up to?" I heard Coeur De Noir's voice call from down the hall.

"Oh nothing," Daniel said from my left. "Simply kidnapping the Princess for a bit." There was a long pause. After a long moment, Coeur spoke once more.

"Carry on," he said. I huffed as the three continued down the hall.

"I demand you tell me where your taking me," I said sternly.

"No can do, kid," Marcus said into my ear. "We're under strict orders that you have no idea where we are off to." The boys chuckled. I sighed and gave in, allowing them to lead me through the Castle. Finally, they stopped again. "Alright, guys. I shall take her from here. Close your eyes, Maria." He ordered.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, there will be consequences," he said in dark mischief. I stood my ground.

"You don't scare me, Marcus," I said in a confident tone. A set of hands vanished from my right arm, leaving one of the boys to hold both arms, and began to attack my waist. I squealed and jerked around, trying to escape the hands. "Stop it, it tickles!" I screeched and giggled. "Okay! I'll keep my eyes closed!"

"Promise?" the hands disappeared from around my waist, and I gasped for breath.

"I promise," I assured. I closed them tight and Marcus's hands were no longer on my face. The boys' hands were off of my arms, and I heard footsteps as they disappeared to another part of the Castle. Marcus, I think, took my hand and pulled me forward. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm afraid that I am not at liberty to say…" he admitted. "Don't fret, though. We're almost there." We walked for a few minutes until I heard a door creak open and Marcus pulled me through the door and down a large set of stairs. "Don't you dare open your eyes yet..." He released my hand and I heard him stepping away from me and up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I reached out and tried to feel for him until I heard the door close with a low squeal. "Marcus?" I waited for him to break the silence around me, but he never responded. Somebody else responded instead, catching me off guard.

"You can open your eyes now," he said. I opened my eyes to find robin standing before me, a small smile on his facing. We were in a ballroom of sorts. It was fashioned in the standard De Noir colors: crimson and black. As dark as the rest of the Castle was, the windows that lined each wall let in so much sunlight the room was bright and joyful. Portraits of what I took to be De Noir ancestors hung high from the walls. "Morning." Robin said in a somewhat shy tone. I frowned at him, causing him to raise a questioning eyebrow. I said nothing to him, not feeling as though I had to explain my disappointment. We stood in silence for several long moments until he spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"So you should be," I said still unhappy. I walked past him, to a piano on the other side of the room and sat on the bench. To my utter shock, it began to play itself, exactly like the piano at Merryweather Manor. I concealed my shock as best I could as Robin followed and joined me on the bench. I stared at my feet, ignoring the fact that he was watching me.

"Look at me," He pleaded finally. I shook my head stubbornly. He let out loud sigh and took my chin, raising my face so I could look into his eyes. "I shouldn't have run like that. I did not mean to upset you."

"Why would you run in the first place?" I demanded. He released my chin and looked away.

"I crossed a line," he said sheepishly. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. As if sensing my confusion, he explained further. "I shouldn't have kissed you. A gentleman should never do such a thing." I snorted in a rather unlady-like fashion.

"You sound like Mrs. Heliotrope," I said, earning a low chuckle. "I forgive you for running, Robin. So long as you promise to never leave me like that again." He looked back at me and smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I promise," he said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him back. The piano's song changed and Robin pulled away, his smile growing wider. He stood and took my hand, pulling me to the center of the ballroom. He pulled me close, one arm around my waist, the other holding my hand.

"Oh, no, Robin," I said in a nervous voice. "You know I can't-"

"I'll teach you then, Princess," he interrupted. "Just follow me." He pulled me closer, sending chill up my spine, and began to spin me around the room. I watched our feet uncertainly, watching and attempting to mirror his movements. After a while, he lifted my chin. "Don't stare at your feet." His voice was gentle and his eyes twinkled. "Just watch me, only me." I obeyed, staring into his eyes as he pulled me around the room. When the song finally ended, he stopped and released my waist. I gave him a light smile, which he returned. "You didn't break my toes." He teased, feigning shock.

"I knew I forgot something," I said playfully. He grinned.

"We are having a ball next week to celebrate the Five-Thousandth Moon," he said. I looked up at him with slight interest. "May I have the honor of being your escort?" his tone was nervous and he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. A smile stretched across my face and I nodded.

"Of course you may, Bird Boy," I said in a far too posh tone. He grinned as I mock-curtsied and returned an exaggerated bow. I laughed and we left the ballroom to change and go to breakfast.

_Two Hours Later…_

I made my way quickly down to the road where Mrs. Heliotrope and Digweed's carriage waited, no longer in my nightclothes. I had changed and was now in a green, velvet dress that had gold stitching and gold flowers on the hem of the skirt and train. I wore my black boots and my hair was braided on the side with gold ribbons in my hair.

When I finally reached the carriage, Loveday, Uncle, Robin, and Marcus were already there. I ran straight into Mrs. Heliotrope's outstretched arms and gave her a tight hug as we whispered our goodbyes to each other. We pulled apart after a long moment.

"I'll miss you so much," I said sadly, wiping at a stray tear that fell from my eye. She smiled sadly back.

"I'll miss you too, my dear," she replied. "But I will be back." Her voice was full of promise. I gave her a light smile and nodded. Loveday pulled my tutor into a hug and told her to be safe on her journey. Next was Uncle, who attempted to give Mrs. Heliotrope a handshake. She, instead, had other intentions and pulled him into a small hug, leaving him quite shocked. Robin stepped forward and shook my tutor's hand firmly. "You better take care of my Maria." She ordered sternly, pointing a skinny finger at Robin.

"Yes ma'am," Robin said a slight bit of fear in his voice. Mrs. Heliotrope may be a small, old woman, but she can instill fright in anyone she pleases. She nodded firmly and released his hand. Marcus gave Mrs. Heliotrope an awkward hug, stunning the poor woman at his actions, causing me to giggle. Loveday and I hugged Digweed, and Robin and Uncle shook his hand. Marcus Stepped up to Digweed and gave him a handshake and pat on the arm and a smile. He returned the smile and assisted Mrs. Heliotrope in boarding the carriage. As they left, we all waved goodbye.

We all stood there in silence as we watched the carriage disappear in the distance. My tutor was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) i know it's rather short, but i wasn't feeling very inspired this week...**

** i can't wait to write about the ball. ive wanted to do a ball**

**scene since i started this story!**

**Read and Review!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	16. Chapter 16: Preparation

Chapter 16: Preparation

MARIA'S POV

_A Week Later…_

"Maria," Loveday called from the other side of the door, knocking gently. I crossed the room that Robin had chosen to be my bedroom and opened the door for her with a shaky hand. Loveday stepped into my room carrying our ball gowns, a big smile on her beautiful face. She had already done her makeup: her eyes decorated in a light pink, her blush bringing out her cheekbones even more, and her lips a light red. She looked stunning. She was still in her day dress though, not yet changed for the Moon Ball. She had tamed her long curls and pinned them into a loose yet elegant bun atop her head. "Time to prepare you for the Ball." She beamed and laid our gowns across my bed. She clapped excitedly and pulled my over to the vanity. She sat me down and stood behind me, a hand on her hip, the other rubbing her chin in thought. "Now, what should we do with your hair?"

"Nothing too ostentatious, please," I begged. The last thing I needed was to be the center of attention. "I would prefer to keep my hair and makeup simple."

"Why keep things simple?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "We should make you look extravagant. You deserve to be the center of attention." Her tone was insistent. I shook my head quickly.

"No, Loveday," I said quietly. "I would rather not have all eyes on me tonight." I watched her through the mirror, giving her and insistent look to let her know this was a war she would not win. She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Alright, then, simple and elegant it is," she agreed. "But just this time." I smiled back, relieved and closed my eyes as she tugged at my hair with a brush and pulled it into place. "You seem a bit nervous."

"I am," I admitted with a frown.

"Whatever for, Maria?" she asked. "You're going to look beautiful."

"It isn't that," I sighed. "I'm not sure why I'm nervous, honestly." I shrugged.

"Well, don't be," She ordered. "It isn't necessary. And if you're too nervous, you might just ruin my masterpiece." I nodded and fell silent, trying to relax. When she had finished my hair, she moved to my makeup. She powdered my face and decorated my eyes. The last thing she did was my lips, covering them in a sheer, warm liquid. "Alright, I believe I'm finished." She said confidently. "Open your eyes now, Maria." I obeyed and looked into the mirror. I stared at the girl in the mirror, amazed at her beauty. Her hair fell in a ponytail on the side of her head, blonde hair tied around it to hold it in place. There were small jewels shining in her hair. Her curls were perfect and fell down her torso gracefully. Her skin was a pale but beautiful shade that was nearly white. Her eyes were highlighted with a pale white shadow that sparkled in the light, her blush a light pink. Lips were a pale and elegant pink.

"Loveday," I said breathlessly. "She- I'm- It's beautiful." Loveday squealed happily and clapped.

"Maria, you look stunning," she gushed. "More stunning than usual. My baby brother is a lucky man." I blushed, making her giggle. She helped me up and led me to the large mirror in the corner. "Time for our dresses." Her voice was high-pitched and full of excitement. The picked up a dress and held it out to show me. "This one is mine." Loveday's dress was a deep red with black jewels over the bodice. The sleeves were red, long, and lacy, and the skirt fanned out, giving the dress and elegant look. Very De Noir style.

"It's lovely," I said honestly. She smiled and I helped her into her dress. It fit her like a glove. When she was dressed, she brought the other dress over. My dress was a simple white gown. The bodice was accented with a floral, lace pattern below the neckline and the sleeves were the same lace fabric and fell off the shoulder. Loveday helped me into the gown and buttoned it in the back for me. I turned back to the mirror and looked at the both of us. Loveday and I looked stunning. She had truly outdone herself. I turned and hugged her gently, careful not to wrinkle our smudge anything. "Thank you so much. You did an outstanding job." She wrapped her arms around me gingerly.

"You're very welcome, dear," she said sweetly. Then, she released me. "Now, let's go make our men drool, shall we?" I giggled and nodded, playing with the charm bracelet around my wrist. It didn't match my gown in the least, but I had refused to take it off since the moment it was given to me a week ago. We slipped into our heeled shoes and exited my room to wait for our escorts.

ROBIN'S POV

I stared at myself in the mirror with a frown. Loveday had confiscated my hat and Miss Finnegan had forced me to wash my hair and had tamed it for me. I looked far too neat and proper, and I didn't like it one bit. I tucked in my black, dress shirt and buttoned my white vest. I lifted my collar and wrapped the bowtie around my neck, and attempted to tie it properly. After several tries at tying the blasted thing, I let out an aggravated growl, and threw my hand up in the air.

"Having troubles?" a voiced called from behind me. I turned and glared at Marc as he leaned against the door frame casually. He was fully dressed, bowtie tied perfectly. He smirked at me.

"How in the world did you manage to tie this thing?" I asked aggravated. He shrugged.

"I'm just talented is all," he said. "I am known to have an abundance of talents, tying bowties just so happens to be one of them." I rolled me eyes at him.

"Finnegan tied it, didn't she?" I asked. His smirk faded.

"How'd you know?"

"You're not a very good liar," I pointed out. He rolled his eyes as I tried to tie the bow again. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Forget it; I'll get Loveday to tie it."

"Alright then, mate," Marc said. "Let's go then." We exited the room and he slapped me on the back. We reached the doors of the ballroom where Sir Benjamin was already stood, waiting for my sister. Marc and I stood with him, waiting for our dates. The first girl to appear was Marc's date, Evangeline. They had been courting for two years and I could see in Marc's eyes that he was in love with the girl. Evangeline wore a black ball gown that hugged her body perfectly. Her long, dirty blonde hair fell wavy and free, her bangs combed out across her forehead. She wore no makeup, which she detested. Her grey eyes brightened when she laid eyes on Marc. She gave him a smirk identical to his.

"You clean up well," she remarked in her dazed voice. "I think I prefer you in leather, though…" He grinned and kissed her knuckles.

"Milady," he greeted with a mock-bow. Sir Benjamin scoffed at the two, as I rolled me eyes at them. Evangeline giggled and curtsied back. We all turned our attention to the long hallway when we heard voices sounding in the distance. Loveday and Maria walked down the hallway toward us. Loveday wore a confident grin, Maria a shy smile. I fell speechless in awe of the sight I beheld.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Read and Review.**

**Picture of Evangeline in my profile. She will be in future chapters as Maria's friend.**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	17. Chapter 17: Intrusion Pt 1

Chapter 17: Intrusion-Pt. 1

MARIA'S POV

"He can't take his eyes off you," Loveday said in a low, singsong voice. She was right. Robin watched me as we approached with a smile on his face. I looked away and blushed fiercely, making Loveday snicker. "I told you they would drool." I looked at Uncle; he watched Loveday with pure love in his eyes, but there was also something else about his gaze. He was mystified by how stunning she looked.

I looked at Evangeline, Marcus's date for the evening. They had been courting for as long as I had known Marcus, maybe even longer. Evangeline looked lovely as usual. She had let her hair fall free and wore no makeup, a look that suited only her at a formal celebration like this. Her black dress fit her like a glove. The sleeve were similar to mine, her bodice was trimmed with black jewels, the skirt fell straight to the floor without a single curve, a short train trailing behind her elegantly. Around her neck was a black choker necklace. A single, heart-shaped ruby dangled gracefully from the ribbon around her neck. She gave me a smile as we met the group in the middle of the hall, in front of the ballroom doors, a guard waiting patiently to introduce us to the awaiting crowd.

I looked at Marcus, who looked dapper in his all black suit. He gave me a wink, making me smile. I looked at Robin again. He looked handsome in his suit, though I snickered at the sight of him without his beloved hat.

"Still can't fix a bowtie, baby brother?" Loveday asked with a sigh. He shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Help, please?" He asked her.

"No sir, I will not help you," she said sternly, making Robin frown. "You're a big boy, Robin De Noir. If you can't tie a bowtie, then you'll have to just walk in there like a fool who doesn't know how to dress." He frowned deeper at her as she and Uncle Benjamin hooked arms and entered the Ballroom. I sighed and turned to Robin who had a rather frustrated look on his face, reaching up to his tie.

"Here, let me help," I said. I tied it slowly; taking my time to be sure I had done it right. I smiled at my handiwork and looked up at Robin. "Perfect."

"Yes," he said, looking into my eyes. "Perfect." Someone cleared their throats behind us to get our attention. I broke our shared gaze and met eyes with a rather annoyed looking guard. He gestured to the door, asking if we were ready to enter. I smiled sheepishly as Robin nodded to the guard. My escort held out his arm to me which I took, and we made our entrance. As we descended the stairs, all eyes were on us, making me feel completely uncomfortable. Loveday smiled up at me and gave me a reassuring nod; I smiled back at her. Coeur De Noir smiled up at us as well, but his smile made me nervous, nervous to reach the bottom. I suppose I hadn't quite gotten used to Sir De Noir's kindness yet, but I was grateful nonetheless for his hospitality and generosity.

When we reached the bottom of the steps, Robin led me to where Daniel and Anthony both stood with their dates for the evening, the names of whom did not matter. The two seemed to have no interest in courting at the moment. The girls were twins, wearing the same dress: a dark grey, strapless ball gown with a layer skirt. The only difference was that one of the girls had their hair down a curled, and the other had a high bun. Both girls were beautiful. They both looked at me strangely, and then back at Robin with a desired, hungry look. It made me feel horribly awkward.

"Hello, Robin," the one at Daniel's side said with a smirk. She licked her lips and played with her curly hair, looking like a lion about to attack her prey. I felt a tinge of anger so I tightened my grip on Robin's arm and drew myself closer.

"Cassandra," He greeted lightly, placing his free hand on mine that rested around his arm. He turned to the other girl and greeted her in a low tone. "Olivia."

"Who's this?" the other, Olivia, said in a lazy tone. She was staring right at me, a taunting, toothy grin on her face. I answered before Robin could.

"Maria," I said, my tone dripping confidence. "Maria Merryweather." They both simultaneously raised an eyebrow at me.

"Pleasure," they said at precisely the same time. Their tones were sarcastic and rude. A long, awkward silence followed. The twins stared at me the entire time, looking me up and down. It was so uncomfortable that I could bear it no longer. I fidgeted a bit before Cassandra spoke. "Something wrong, Princess?" The band chose that moment to switch songs, from a fast-paced song to a slow one.

"I want to dance," I said randomly, pulling Robin away and into crowd of dancing people. When we reached the center of the floor Robin wrapped an arm around my waist and took my hand, pulling my close and swaying with the music.

"Sorry about that," Robin said sheepishly. "If I had known they would be here, I would have avoided them the entire night." I frowned.

"Why were they looking at me funny?"

"I suspect they were jealous," Robin said, making me blush slightly. "You look lovely tonight, Princess." His words warmed me and I smiled shyly.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "Why did they look at you like that, like you were a piece of meat?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I used to court Cassandra," he admitted. I gave him an astonished look. "Father's wishes." He defended. I nodded slowly. "I don't have the greatest past, Maria. Surely you understand that." I nodded again.

"I know," I sighed. "I just wish she didn't look at you like that. It's degrading." I bit my lip. "It made me feel-"

"Jealous?" he finished with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Uncomfortable," I corrected. The smirk didn't leave his face.

"Sure," he said. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his chest, sighing in contentment. At least I had him to myself tonight. He held me tighter and rested his chin on my hair. I closed my eyes and smiled. We stayed like this for the next three sets, enjoying each other's presence, until several loud gasps erupted around us and we broke apart. We followed their gazes to see what the commotion was about. And there she was: the Girl from the forest. She stood atop the staircase, watching the two of us, a guard collapsed on the floor beside her.

"Hello, Princess," she smiled menacingly at me.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Read & Review!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	18. Chapter 18: Intrusion Pt 2

Chapter 18: Intrusion

MARIA'S POV

_We followed their gazes to see what the commotion was about. And there she was: the Girl from the forest. She stood atop the staircase, watching the two of us, a guard collapsed on the floor beside her._

"_Hello, Princess," she smiled menacingly at me._

Robin pushed me behind him and got into a protective stance in front of me. I peered around him and watched as the girl slid down the banister and hopped down, her dirty bare feet making a smacking sound as she landed gracefully. Suddenly, Marcus is on my right, Daniel is on my left, and Anthony is behind me, forming a protective circle around me. The girl smirked and stepped closer, making the circle go tighter. I grabbed Robin's jacket to hold him back. I knew he would do something crazy if he got the chance. I stayed as calm as possible, not allowing fear to show on my face.

"How dare you come here," Robin hissed. My grip tightened and he tensed. The blonde pouted and she stopped ten feet away from us. Many people had fled the ballroom, others backed against the walls.

"Now, now Robin," the girl taunted in her strange accent. "That's no way to treat a guest." I watched as her tattoos swirled. She twirled a piece of hair between her fingers.

"Who are you?" I asked her, eyebrows furrowed. "Where did you come from? What do you want?" she turned her gaze to me and her eyes darkened.

"I am Marjorie," She said. "I am a Soviet." She then smiled at me. "I believe we've discussed what I want, dear Princess." Robin let out a low growl.

"You won't touch her," he said, bearing his teeth like an animal. The girl, Marjorie, raised an eyebrow at him and pounced at Daniel. Before he could defend himself, she took two fingers and jabbed him in the side. We all watched as the right side of his body went limp, and she flipped him over her body. He flew across the room at an astonishing speed.

"You'll regret that, you witch!" Anthony cried, throwing a punch her way. She dodged it and kicked him hard in the gut, sending him rolling away. I pressed myself further in between Marcus and Robin and cried out to her.

"Stop it! Don't hurt them," I cried. She snickered at her two victims, and while she wasn't looking, Marcus caught her off guard and elbowed her in the head. She fell to the ground, shaken. She looked up evilly and moved to stand, but Robin kicked her back down.

"Stay," Marcus ordered as if she were a dog. She began to snicker and the guards rushed forward. They bound her with ropes around her wrists and ankles, with little protest on her part, and took her away to the dungeons. Two other guards wrapped Daniel's arms around their shoulders and dragged him away. Anthony limped off behind them.

Shortly after, Robin took my hand and led me quickly away, Marcus and Evangeline close behind. We wound through the halls until we came to the Robin's Mother's Library. We slipped in and Marcus lit the candles on the walls, giving off an eerie light. The four of us retreated to the sitting area at the top of the library. Evangeline and I sat on the couch together, and the boys sat across from us.

"Fun night, eh?" Marcus asked, attempting to lighten the mood. We all looked at him incredulously. Despite the tension, the three of us let out the snickers at the dark-haired boy. He grinned halfheartedly.

"At least we captured her," Evangeline offered. I turned my gaze to her.

"Perhaps," I muttered, and then looked over to Robin and Marcus. "But that was a bit too easy don't you think? She practically surrendered to the guards."

"I agree," Marcus said. "She was strong enough to fight back, but she didn't. Either she's crazier than we had thought…"

"Or she is smarter than we gave her credit for." I finished.

"I say she's got a bit of both," Evangeline concluded.

"Regardless," I added. "She was… terrifying." I bit my lip nervously. Marcus gave me a sympathetic, brotherly look, and Robin watched me with a strange expression. Evangeline took my hand and squeezed it. It gave me little comfort, but I was grateful nonetheless. I squeezed it back, holding it tight as if it were the only thing keeping me connected with this world. We all sat in silence, horrible, eerie silence. After several minutes of not talking, Robin, who had scarcely spoken since we left the ball, stood with a determined look on his face.

"Marc I need to speak with you," he said impatiently. "Privately." Marcus hesitated for a moment, looking back and forth between me and Evangeline. We both nodded, and he stood and followed Robin down the stairs.

ROBIN'S POV

"Alright mate," Marc said leaning against the wall outside my mother's library. "Talk." I frowned at him.

"Maria is right," I admitted. "That was far too easy. She hardly put up a fight when the guards took her." Marc contemplated this for a moment.

"What exactly are you getting at, Rob?"

"I believe she's planning something," I said with a shrug. Then, I thought of Maria, the fear and worry that covered her face. "I think we should have a plan as well."

MARIA'S POV

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked absentmindedly. Evangeline shrugged.

"Probably discussing their next attempt to look valiant in front of us," she joked. I smiled, knowing she was probably right. I leaned back and kicked my feet up onto the short table in front of us. Very unlady-like… "You needn't worry, though." She lightly patted my knee, and set her feet on the table as well. "Marcus and Robin will protect you. That, I'm sure of."

"I know that," I said quietly. "But what if-"

_The ground was covered in blood, hot, sticky blood. Marjorie laughed maniacally as she watched the man kneel over the girl's body. Blood was smeared all over the girl's white gown. The man looked up at the moon and screamed…_

I let out a loud gasp as I came back to reality. Evangeline watched me worriedly. I hadn't had a vision in over a year. Why were they back now?

MARJORIE'S POV

_Those fools… they think they can stop us._

**They think they have a fighting chance. They should know better, by now.**

They'll learn soon enough, won't they, Marjorie?

_Yes, we'll kill them all, and the Moon Princess will be ours. Her magic will be ours, won't it, Marjorie?_

**Don't you agree, Marjorie?**

"Oh yes," I giggled at the hissing voices. We were right. They didn't have a chance against us. "We'll kill them all, and we will have the power. We'll tear them limb from limb. Kill anyone who stands on our way."

_**Good girl…**_

I hummed to myself, and lured a rat over. "Here, mousey mousey," i cooed. "We only want to play..."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Everyone, meet the psycho that is Marjorie.**

**each of the different fonts (italic, boldface, underlined) are different voices.**

**If all blodface and italics are both used, then it's all of them speaking to her.**

**Not sure what the rat was for. just got bored i suppose (:**

**Dun-Dun-Dun!**

**R&R (:**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	19. Chapter 19: Jinxed

Chapter 19: Jinxed

MARIA'S POV

_Knock, knock, knock._

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked away the spots in my eyes. I had barely gotten a wink of sleep during the night, far too nervous to close my eyes with Marjorie in the castle. I sat up slowly and stretched, before padding over to the door in my nightdress and opened it.

"Good morning, love," Miss Finnegan greeted as she shuffled into the room with a tray. "Brought your breakfast for ya." She set the tray on the bed and turned to me. "Oh dear, you look dreadful." She took my face in her hands and examined the bags under my eyes. "You didn't get your beauty rest."

"I'll be fine," I promised with a shrug. "I'm sure once I get moving I won't feel so tired." I walked out of her hold and to my wardrobe. I opened it and pulled out my dress for the day: a crème colored dress with gold stitching and floral decorations. The neckline was lower than I preferred but that didn't change the fact that the dress was stunning. Miss Finnegan helped me into the dress and I ate while we talked about nothing in particular. When I was finished, she stood and walked to the door.

"Robin wishes to see you this morning in his quarters," she said before leaving. I nodded and brushed through my hair. I tied back the loose hairs that hid my face with a gold ribbon. I put on my boots and left the room, walking directly to Robins. I knocked on the door and a short moment later the Bird Boy emerged.

"You called for me?" I asked in a mock-posh tone. He smirked.

"Morning Princess," he replied. I smiled and took his offered arm. "Would you like to explore the forests today? The boys and I have to check the traps and Evangeline is tagging along. I assumed you would like to join us?"

"That sounds fun," I said with a nod as we exited the castle and headed for the tree line. Marcus, Anthony and Evangeline stood waiting for us. Evangeline wore a simple, light brown dress with dark brown roses. Her hair was down and her bangs framed her face. She had a rugged elegance about her that I envied. "Where's Daniel?"

"Finnegan is treating him in his room," Marcus answered, then sneered. "That witch did something to his body when she jabbed him in the side. He can't move his right leg or arm at all. It's probably only temporary though." I frowned, hoping my fried was alright.

"Shall we?" Evangeline said, gesturing to the forest. I smiled at her and nodded. The boys led us into the forest.

"It's nice to not be afraid anymore," I admitted with a small smile.

"You were always safe, Princess," Robin said. "You didn't need to be afraid."

"I wasn't afraid for myself, Bird Boy," I said. "I was afraid for the people she hurt." I added with a frown.

"She won't hurt anyone else, Maria," Marcus said, throwing an arm casually around Evangeline's shoulder. The blonde leaned into the embrace happily. "She's locked away in a cell, where she belongs."

MARJORIE'S POV

It's time to go, girl.

_The other children have gone out to play._

**It's time to join them, Marjorie.**

I grinned and started to hum my favorite lullaby, twirling around the wet stone room. I danced playfully as the guard watched me. I played with my dress, exposing too much of my thigh. He wanted to play, too. I giggled and wiggled a finger at him, coaxing him closer. He stepped toward the door. I bit my lip playfully and twirled over to him. Looking deep into his eyes, I pulled him in with my mind. I wiggled my finger again and his hand slipped around the keys attached to his trousers.

"Come play with me," I said breathily. He slipped the key into the lock, his eyes never breaking away from mine. The key turned and the door snapped open. The man stepped into the light and looked down at me. He was indeed handsome, his well-sculpted chin and rugged, dirty looks giving him an alluring appearance.

**Keep to the task, girl!** One of the voices hissed. I cringed a bit, but kept my smile on my face. The guard drew closer and grabbed at me like a hungry beast. I was pulled in and his lips attacked mine viciously. I allowed him a moment them pulled back with a wide, toothy smile.

Do it.

_Do it, now!_

"As you wish," I giggled. The guard's eyebrows furrowed and I patted his chest. "Don't worry. This won't take long… But it might hurt… a lot." I pressed my fingers hard to his temple and breathed in. His energy was exhilarating as I drew it from his body. I closed my eyes and pressed harder into him. His grip loosened after a moment and he dropped with a grunt. I opened my eyes and watched him struggle on the floor. I bent over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, love." I giggled and stood. Men always wanted one thing… I left the stone room. "Time to find the children." I mumbled to them.

**You know where to go.**

I smirked as several guards shouted and ran toward me. I darted out of the castle with ease and slipped into the forest. I breathed in and tasted the princess's energy instantly. I followed the energy's path, my feet crunching against dead leaves on the ground. I reached them soon after I tasted the girl's magic.

The tall, black haired boy saw my immediately and pulled the dirty blonde headed girl behind him, wielding his knife. Like it would stop us... The guardian followed the other boy's gaze and met mine. He shielded the Princess as she let out a whimper of fear. I grinned. She should be afraid.

What are you waiting for, girl?

_Do it!_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Haha! Cliffy (: Aren't i so evil?**

**Sorry it's been so long, i just wasn't very inspired.**

**I hoped you like it (:**

**Review!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	20. Chapter 20: Are You Scared?

Chapter 20: Are You Scared?

MARIA'S POV

It all happened in a flash. Marjorie appeared through the trees, Marcus was on the ground, then Anthony, Evangeline vanished, and Robin was on the ground beside Marcus. The girl came at me and the world went black…

"Maria," a shaky voice whispered in my ear. A hand patted my cheek lightly, bringing me from the black that surrounded me. My eyelashes fluttered as I opened my eyes. Evangeline's ghostly, fearful eyes met mine. "Oh, Maria it's horrible!" she whispered, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "She hurt Marc and Robin… I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. She's just so strong!" I sat up slowly and rubbed my head, trying to stop the pounding pain.

"Where are we?" I whispered to her, looking around the room we were in. the walls were rugged stone and the floor was hard. Holes in the walls let in a bit of light, but I could tell that it was night. It was clear we were in a cave. In the near distance, a small fire blazed. "Where is She?"

"We're in a cave in the woods," Evangeline explained. "She's gone, I don't know where, been gone for an hour. She's always gone for hours at a time. But she locks us in." I stood and pulled her up with me. "You've been unconscious for two days. She's done strange things. She talks to herself, dances, chants, takes your blood and puts it in her pot…" I rubbed my newly bandaged wrist. It ached and blood was blotting the wrap. I looked at Evangeline and studied her: Her dress was ruined and torn, her hair was matted and dirty, and scratches covered her neck and cheeks. "I'm scared." She murmured, shaking. I pulled her into a hug.

"We'll be okay," I whispered. "Evangeline, do you see these holes?" she pulled away and looked up at them. "They're big enough for us to fit through. Have you tried them?" She nodded.

"Only once," she replied. "I didn't get far, only far enough to know that we're deep, deep into the forest. No one can find us, can they?"

"Shh, don't speak like that," I ordered. I gave her hand a squeeze. "Robin will find us." She took a deep breath and nodded. "Now, let's get out of here. We are of more use free then we are captive. You have to be strong, Evangeline. You _are_ strong. Don't let her break you." She wiped away the last of her tears and put on a strong expression. I nodded in approval. I may have been terrified, but I wasn't about to show it.

"Shall we?" she said. I nodded again and we climbed toward the holes, clawing at the rocks to pulling ourselves up. Evangeline made it out first, and pulled me through the hole carefully. We listened to our surroundings carefully. "I don't know where we are…" She whispered. In the distance, I heard water, and waves crashing onto a shore.

"I think I do," I replied quietly. To our right, a twig snapped. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the sound of the water.

ROBIN'S POV

"Calm down, son," Father said grabbing my shoulder firmly to stop my pacing. I swatted his hand away.

"No!" I shouted, sending him a glare. "We've been looking for days, and haven't found the girls. Maria could be dead by now, and I-"

"Rob," Marcus interrupted. He was leaning against my father's desk in his study. "They're out there. Evangeline knows how to survive in the forest and Maria is strong. They won't go down without a fight." My hands shoot and my entire body trembled.

"You haven't slept in two day, Robin," Father said calmly, as if nothing had happened. "Go rest."

"No, I can't," I insisted. "I can't sleep until she's found, I won't." A quiet knock sounded on the other side of his study door.

"Enter," my father called. The door creaked open and Finnegan and the blonde servant entered the room.

"Sir," Finnegan greeted. She pulled the blonde boy forward and patted him on the back. "Fabian here found something in the forest this morning on his way back from Moonacre Village." The blonde servant stepped forward and fumbled through his pockets. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the blonde to show us what was so 'important'.

"Here sir," the boy –Fabian- said, pulling out a shiny object. The trinkets sparkled and the rubies glimmered in the moonlight that shone in through the windows: Maria's bracelet. I ripped the bracelet from his hand and he flinched.

"It's Maria's," I said quickly, waving it in front of Father. I whipped back around to look at the servant. I gave him a stern look. "Where did you find this?"

MARIA'S POV

We ran through the trees as fast as we could, not knowing if we were being followed or not. I didn't care. I just wanted to be away from the Monster that called herself Marjorie. When we reached the beach, it proved I was right. The amphitheatre on the cliff was just above us. We were close to home. I let out a sigh of relief and slowed to a stop.

"Where are we?" Evangeline asked, gasping for air. I looked to her and gave a relieved smile.

"Close," I said. I squeezed her hand and pulled her toward the tall cliff. We climbed up the pathway that led to the top, and what seemed like hours later, reached the cliff top. When we stopped, we both fell to the ground and breathed heavily. "We can rest here." I said quietly as the wind hit us roughly. I shivered and crossed my arms over my torso, curling up my body to conserve the warmth. The wiggled closer, pressing our backs together, warming us bother. She squeezed my hand.

"Maria, are you scared?" Evangeline asked shakily. I thought about it for a long moment. Robin had told me he'd always keep me safe, that he'd always find me. Marcus and Robin were no doubt searching for us at that exact moment. The boys would rather die than see us hurt. Mother Nature had promised to bless me and protect me and the people I love. But even thought I was assured of all those things…

"Yes, I am…"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Admittedly, not my best chapter, but i didn't know**

**how to bring it through.**

**Before you protest, Maria and Evangeline were in the cave for TWO WHOLE DAYS,**

**i just didn't write about it. i might go back and add it in later?**

**Review please!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	21. Chapter 21: Run

Chapter 21: Run

MARJORIE'S POV

I came back at sunset. I twirled and danced barefoot through the trees, singing my little rhyme:

_Girls and boys, come out to play,  
>The moon is shining as bright as day.<em>

_Leave your supper, and leave your sleep,  
>And come with your playfellows into the street-<em>

I was cut off when I entered my hiding place. Where were my dollies, my Princess?

**You stupid girl! They're gone.**

_How could you let them go? How could you be so idiotic!_

You deserve to be punished for your mistake!

I screamed out, but the voices only got louder, shouting at me, screaming horrible things in my head. I grabbed my ears and squeezed them shut, but they still didn't stop.

"Stop it!" I squealed at them. "I'll get them back, I will!" I shrieked.

_You better, girl!_

If you don't…

**You will pay.**

I let out another scream as the words echoed in my mind. Those girls would pay for upsetting us. They would pay severely…

MARIA'S POV

My eyes flashed open at the sound of the shrill, menacing scream. The sound sent horrible chills down my body and I instantly knew who the sound belonged to. I sat up with a jolt and turned to Evangeline. I shook her awake frantically.

"Get up," I pleaded when she opened her eyes. "She knows, Evangeline. We have to go!" She sat up as well.

"What do you mean 'she knows'?" she asked.

"I heard her," I said quickly. I stood and helped her up into a standing position.

"What do we do?" she whispered in a panicky tone.

"We run," I stated, taking her hand in mine and pulling her into the pathway that Robin and I had taken after finding the Moon Pearls. We trailed down the stony pathway quickly but carefully, approaching the tiny door that led to the Hideaway in the tree. I felt along the wall in the blackness, searching for the lever that would open the door. Finally, I felt the horse's head and pulled down. With a loud groan, the lever moved and the wooden door flung open. "Get in, quickly." I ordered. She crouched and entered through the door. I crawled in behind her and closed the door behind me.

"We have to get home," Evangeline said. "I miss Marcus and Miss Finnegan and the Boys…"

"We'll be home soon, I promise," I cut her off. "We're closer than you think, Evangeline."

There was a loud thud against the trap door and we froze. The Girl let out a growl, giving her away. Our eyes grew wide and I squeezed Evangeline's hand.

"Come out to play, girlies," Marjorie said in a singsong voice.

"What do we do?" Evangeline whispered.

"Follow me," I said. I pulled her through the other door, through the dark walkway, and into the forest.

"This Valley never ceases to amaze me," she commented. I smiled lightly and we ran through the forest, toward De Noir Castle…

ROBIN'S POV

It had been three days, three days without Maria, three days without sleep. I studied her bracelet, rolling it around in my fingers. That _witch _would pay for taking My Maria from me.

"Ready to go, Rob?" Marc said, entering my bedroom with a fresh, loaded gun. He had black circles around his eyes as well. He hadn't stopped moving for a second since we lost the girls.

"Sure," I said, pulling my gun and knife out of my weapon case. We were about to go on another search with our party to find Maria and Evangeline.

We left the castle and went to the stables to saddle our horses. Tony and Danny were confined to their rooms, healing from their injuries inflicted by the Girl from the woods. Father was in his study, mapping out the possible areas for Maria to be held. Finnegan was tending to our friends and the servant boy-Fabian- was assisting my father with the maps. Marc and I were running on little sleep, but neither of us cared.

"Robin!" Someone shouted from above us. I looked up to the soldier in the tower, who in turn pointed toward the tree line. Marc and I followed his gaze and watched, waited. To heads of blonde hair emerged from the Forest: Maria and Evangeline. They were running, running from an unseen threat. Marc looked at me, I back at him. Then, we bolted toward the girls as fast as we could. We ran and ran and ran, my lungs screaming in protest.

MARIA'S POV

I looked up as we broke through the trees, searching for familiar faces from atop the hill. The sight I saw urged my legs to run faster than ever: Robin was running toward me too. I squeezed Evangeline's hand to encourage her to run faster.

"Come on," I coaxed. "We're almost there." I added, talking to myself more than her.

"Maria," Robin shouted, coming to a stop. "Run!" He pointed behind us. I dared a looked back, and saw what the threat was: Marjorie was emerging from the trees, a fierce look on her face. I turned back around and ran as faster as I could manage, Evangeline matching every step I took with equal speed. Only a few yards left, I kept telling myself.

Finally, I reached Robin, flinging myself into his arms. Evangeline fell into Marcus's grasp, leaning into him exhaustedly. I wrapped my arms around Robin's neck and he grabbed my waist, pulling me close to him. For a moment, I felt safe. I caught my breath and turned around. Marjorie was still advancing, snarling like an animal and bearing her teeth. We backed away from her fearfully and turned and ran back to the safety of the castle…

LOVEDAY'S POV

I paced back and forth in my old bedroom, biting my lip nervously. My baby brother and Marcus had gone out to search for Maria and Evangeline, the poor girls surely afraid and alone. Benjamin stood with a huff, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist to still me.

"Come now, love," he said. "Those boys are out there looking for the girls. There's nothing we can do but wait. Pacing will only burn a whole in the carpet." He joked. I grimaced at his joke, not finding any humor in this situation.

"Do you not understand the severity of this situation?" I snapped.

"Of course I do," he replied, rubbing my shoulders to calm me. I looked out the window and watched the sky. Then, something caught my eye. I stepped out of my husband's hold and moved to get a closer look. I leaned against the window sill, looking down at the ground. Four people were running toward the castle, a fifth person running out of the trees and following after them. I squinted my eyes to look closer and made out two heads of thick, blonde hair.

"Benjamin, look," I said. He approached me from behind and followed me gaze.

"Is that…?"

"Maria!" I cried, turning and running down to the entrance to meet them.

* * *

><p><strong>~ICanHearThemToo~<strong>


	22. Chapter 22:  What Dying Feels Like

Chapter 22: So this is What Dying Feels Like

MARIA'S POV

The monster was getting closer to us with every step, growling like a hungry animal. Robin squeezed my hand tight, dragging me toward the castle doors as fast as possible. Marcus and Evangeline were following us close behind, Marcus dragging an exhausted and worn Evangeline. Them, we heard a loud shout.

"No!" Marcus's voice rang out. I turned to watch in horror as The Girl pulled Evangeline back by her wrist, ripping her away from her lover.

"No, enough," Marjorie shrieked, pulling my blonde friend closer and wrapping a firm hand around her throat, threatening to squeeze the life out of Evangeline. Evangeline whimpered in the monster's grasp, Marcus's name flowing from her mouth with every sound she made. "You have something I want." She hissed, her eyes flashing over to me. Robin forced me behind him, leaving me to peer over his shoulder. Loveday ran to me wrapping her warm, comforting arms around me. The second my Aunt and dear friend held me, the tears began to flow mercilessly.

"What use am I to you?" I sobbed out.

"My princess," the soviet drawled. "Your magical will give me the greatest gift of all: life." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Just give me what I want, and you can have this worthless girl back."

"If you dare hurt her, so help me God," Marcus drew his gun and aimed it at the Girl. In response Marjorie drew out a knife and placed it at Evangeline's neck.

"Lower it," she hissed. "I'll do it, you know. I do anything they tell me, and right now, they want this. They want this peasant out of the way. I'm showing you mercy, boy." She said, her tone softening. Evangeline squeezed her eyes shut and I wanted more than anything to run to her and comfort her, hold her.

"Please," I whispered to the monster. "Don't do this, please." Marjorie's eyes flitted over to me.

"You know what I want, Princess," she said. Loveday's arms tightened giving no room to move. A loud _pop_ ran through my ears as smoke left Marcus's gun, aimed at the Girl. There was only one problem: he missed, the bullet only grazing across the skin on her tattooed shoulder. Marjorie's eye filled with raged as the blood began to trickle down her arm, and she turned her glare to Marcus. "You fool!" The monster moved the knife to Evangeline's stomach and, in one swift motion, plunged the blade into my friend's stomach.

With that, the Girl bolted away, leaving Evangeline to fall to the ground.

EVANGELINE'S POV

Pain, agonizing pain… that's all I could think of as I looked down at my stomach. The battered knife's handle jutted out from my skin, blood beginning to seep through. I gasped in pain as I wrapped a shaky hand around it and pulled the object out of me, placing a hand over the wound. The blood spilled out, tons and tons of wet, warm, sticky blood. My blood…

Warm arms surrounded me as my knees gave in and I tumbled toward the earth. Those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes that I had fallen so deeply in love with stared down at me, full of agony. I stared back at them, knowing my future. Correction, I had no future.

"So this is what dying feels like," I whispered, trying my best to smile reassuringly at my lover. My head was going fuzzy, my body starting to become numb. My Marcus shook his head as tears spilled from his eyes, a stray tear falling onto my cheek. I wiped at his tears weakly.

"Don't say that," he choked out. "You're going to live, Linny. I won't let you die." I smiled weakly at my nickname and shook my head.

"Don't be foolish, love," I said. He pressed my bloodstained hand to his cheek, his warmth filling me as my eyelashes began to flutter. I felt weak, tired. I knew time was almost up. He held me close as I faded away, planting a light kiss on my forehead. I looked up at his eyes. "I love you so much…"

MARIA'S POV

"She's dead," Robin whispered as Marcus pulled away. Loveday's arms dropped from mine as she began to cry, Robin pulling his sister into him to comfort her. Tears continue to stream down Marcus's cheeks as he cried out in agony. I moved over to him with shaky legs and dropped to my knees beside him, looking into Evangeline's glassy blue eyes. She looked so cold, dead. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"We should close her eyes," I whispered to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into me and nodded, letting out a loud sob. I placed my fingers over her eyelids and gently shut them. "There." I soothed. "Now she could be only sleeping." I added with a whisper. Marcus cried harder and I pulled him close, wrapping my arms around him. He hid his face in my neck, tears soaking my hair as he let out all of his emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Oh no! and she was one of my favorites! :(**

**Sorry, guys, but there are always casualties.**

**Poor Marcus too :'( Marjorie, you witch, you're definitely dying now!**

**Click review and bless me out if you want!**

**R&&R!  
>~ICanHearThemToo~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~*~R.I.P EVANGELINE~*~<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: I'll Be Fine

Chapter 23: I'll Be Fine

When Marcus finally finished his crying, he stood with a fierce look, cradling Evangeline's cold, pale body in his arms. We followed Marcus as he entered the castle and carried Evangeline to a bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and closed the sheer, white curtains around her while we waited on the other side of the door way. He turned and left the room, and barged out of the castle. Loveday, Uncle Benjamin, Coeur De Noir, Robin, and I follow quickly after him. He went straight to the stables and began to put his saddle on his horse.

"What are you doing, Marcus?" I asked calmly.

"She's not getting away with this," he hissed, not bothering to turn and acknowledge me. "I'm going to kill her…"

"And you will," Robin assured him. "But not today… come inside; get some rest, then-"

"No!" Marcus shouted, whipping around to look at the five of us. I winced at the anger in his eyes. "_Now_. She's going to die _now._" He mounted his horse and stampeded past us.

"We have to follow him," I insisted, turning to put a saddle on one of the hunting horses. Robin grabbed my wrist as I made to fasten the bridle on the animal.

"We can't follow him," the brunette said. "It's too dangerous."

"No," Loveday chimed in. "Maria is right. Marcus can't stay out there alone."

"Love, that girl is a killer," Uncle said. "I won't allow you to go out there.

"The girls are right," Coeur De Noir stated. "Marcus is one of us, and he will not venture alone." He called five guards over and ordered them to prepare our horses. They did so remarkably fast.

"No, I will not allow this!" Robin shouted. He looked pointedly at me. "I will not allow you to go into the forest with no way to defend yourself." I stepped forward and got in his face, glaring fiercely at him.

"Allow? You do not command me, Robin," I informed firmly, quickly snatching his hand gun from his belt. "Besides, my father showed me how to fire seven different types of guns. I believe I'll be fine." Loveday grinned proudly at me as I mounted one of the horses. Coeur gave Loveday her old Bow & Arrow set and she rose herself onto a horse as well. Robin still stared at me shocked, worried. "I'm going whether you're with me or not." I told him sternly. His expression changed from hard and insistent into one that was soft and understanding.

"I'll always stand with you, Maria," Robin said. The men climbed atop their horses and Coeur De Noir led us into the forest at a fierce speed, tracking Marcus' movements best he could. We stampeded through the forest in search of my grieving friend, keeping a sharp eye out for any sign of movement.

Eventually, we came to a small creek and stopped to give the horses a break. I bit my lip and looked up at the sky: nearly nightfall…

"Maria dear," Loveday said softly, walking over to me as I climbed down from my horse. She took my hand and led me to a fallen tree, sitting down beside me. "I don't think we're going to find Marcus. Especially not in the dark-"

"We aren't stopping now," I interrupted her. My lip quivered and I leaned on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. "If he is harmed... I would blame myself." I admitted with a low, tearless sob. She sighed and took off her silk, blue cloak, fastening it around my neck.

"You looked cold," she murmured. Then, she lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "If you're sure you want to keep looking, I'm afraid I don't agree with you, but I will help you."

"Then we keep looking," I said with finality. She nodded reluctantly and helped me up. Robin helped me onto my horse and then mounted his own. We searched on through the cold, windy night.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So sorry guys!**

**It's been too long, and this chappie is WAAAAAYY too short ):**

**I just couldn't come up with a good way to continue after my vacation.**

**Dont worry, I think i got my mojo back for next chapter (:**

**R&&R!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	24. Chapter 24: Unexpected Hero

Chapter 24: Unexpected Hero

I looked wearily at my surrounding, watching the sun as it peaked over the horizon. It was morning and there was still no sign of Marcus or the Girl that murdered my friend. I blinked with heavy eyelids and urged my equally weary horse onward. I couldn't give up on Marcus, not yet, not ever. He was like the brother I never had. I needed him to be okay…

"Maria, please," Robin said softly. "You look like you could pass out any moment. Let's go back and rest."

"Robin is right, Maria," Uncle agreed. "We need to go back. You're far too tired, my dear."

"We can't stop now," I snapped. "I won't give up. Go home if you want, but I'm not going to give up on him."

_Two Hours Later…_

We slowed our pace as we neared a small clearing. With a closer look, I saw Marcus standing tall by his horse, back facing us. Marjorie stood before him, a bored look on her face as Marcus shouted at her. Finally, when he raised his gun, she snapped back into reality and lunged for him. Without thinking, I kicked the horse's sides and charged into the clearing, running right toward the girl, leaving the others in my dust. Marcus stumbled backward and Marjorie stepped away as I charged between the two. The monster gave me a toothy grin.

"Princess," she greeted playfully with a giggle. "Come to play?"

"I've come to end this," I corrected. "You come into my Valley and harm my People. I won't allow this to go on any longer." My voice was hard, dripping confidence that I no longer had.

"What do you plan on doing?" she asked with a smirk. "You can stop me, love. But… you already knew that." She giggled again.

"No one is invincible, Marjorie," I snapped. "Right now, there are five guns against your measly knife." I gave that single warning and her face distorted into pure anger.

"You do not scare me, princess," She circled my horse tauntingly and suddenly, I felt hopeless, fearful. With the reflexes this girl had, I wouldn't even have a hand on my gun before she pounced. I shivered as she let out a small laugh. "But I scare _you._"

She grabbed my elbow and pulled me roughly from my horse. I fell to my knees and the gun I had fastened to the sash of my dress dropped to the ground before me. I let out a grunt as her foot collided with my stomach. "Get up!" she shrieked. I clutched at my stomach and lifted myself slowly off the ground. I looked up at her and move my fist forward with all my strength, aiming to strike. Marjorie grabbed my fist and a loud crack sounded as she crushed the bones between her fingers. I let out a helpless cry as she twisted. She grabbed my throat and squeezed, silencing my shrieking. I tried the gasp for air, my vision blurring. The sound of hooves against the ground rang through my ears. It was Robin. Marjorie let go and I fell to the ground, gasping for precious oxygen.

"Maria!" Robin's voice came in a worried cry. He charged forward and attacked. He threw many fists her way but she dodged them all, reacting with astonishing hits of her own. Robin stumbled backward, bloody and bruised.

"We should've killed you so long ago." Marjorie said as Robin dropped to the ground, barely conscious. Her voice was disturbingly calm, sending a shiver down my spine. I lay there, on the ground, watching her harm the boy I cared so much for. She picked up the gun I had taken from Robin and aimed it at the boy. The gun clicked as she set it, ready to fire. "No time like the present though,-"

Her words were cut off by the loud bang of a gun. A bullet impaled her stomach and the blood began to seep through her white dress. Three more shots were fired into her abdomen and she stumbled back, growing paler than usual. She looked down at me, her blue eyes blackening, and muttered something incomprehensible. Then, she fell to her knees with a dreamy expression and dropped onto her stomach. Dead…

"Not my son, you bitch," Coeur De Noir growled. I looked up the unexpected hero and he lowered his gun. Relief washed over me as my crawled over the Robin, dabbing at the blood dripping from his nose. He looked up at me with lazy eyes.

"It's over," I whispered, more to myself than him. I kissed his forehead lightly and repeated the words over and over again, until I could actually make myself believe them.

MARJORIE'S POV

**Do it, girl. Kill him!**

We smirked and I placed my finger on the trigger, obediently. Before we could kill the boy, a loud sound rang through our ears and a shiny ball whirled toward us. I gasped as it entered my stomach. Pain was a strange thing. I had never felt anything like this before. Something warm trickled down my abdomen as three more silver balls invaded my body.

The voices began to shout at me, scream. But I barely heard what they had to say. They began to fade, vanish. Euphoria filled my body as they left completely. I looked down at the Moon Princess, my vision becoming fuzzy.

"They're gone," I murmured to her. My knees buckled under me and the grass took me in to its embrace, soft like a blanket…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Ding-dong the bitch is dead!**

**:P sorry, i've been dying to use that ;)**

**One more chappie and...The End! 3**

**REVIEWs speed up updates!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	25. Chapter 25: Cheeky Cats and Stolen Hats

Chapter 25: Cheeky Cats and Stolen Hats

_One Week Later…_

"Maria," Loveday called as she knocked on my little bedroom door. We had arrived back at Merryweather Manor six days ago, greeted by Marmaduke with a massive feast to welcome us home. Wrolfe had even been excited to see us. The second I was out of the carriage, he had tackled me in a loving embrace. My eyes fluttered open and I looked over at my door.

"Come in," I called out groggily, sitting up with a yawn. The door opened immediately and Loveday entered the room, smiling when she saw me.

"Why on earth are you still in bed, silly?" she said, grabbing the blankets that rested over me and pulling them away. I groaned inwardly, but allowed her to pull me out of bed. "I assume you slept well then?" she asked with a giggle. I smiled sheepishly and nodded as she began to brush through my tangled mess of hair.

"Yes thank you," I replied. I caught sight of a bit of movement from outside my window and turned my head to get a closer look. Coming down the dusty road was a little black carriage, atop it a chubby bald man and a colorful waistcoat. My grin widened when I recognized the familiar face of Digweed. I jumped up from my position in front of the mirror and ran out of the room.

"Maria, wait!" Loveday called from behind me, but I ignored her, bounding down the stairs and through the halls. I made it down the steps and through the sitting area and hopped down the staircase of the foyer, bursting through the main doors of the Manor. I beamed at the carriage as it came to a stop before me and Digweed hopped down from his stand.

"Ah, Miss Ma-"

His greeting was cut off as I leaped into his arms, wrapping my arms around him. He let out a low grunt at the unexpected contact, and patted my back awkwardly. I snickered and pulled away, earning a funny smile from the man. He nodded once and opened the door of the carriage to allow my dear tutor to exit the buggy. The second she was on the ground before me, I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much," I told her excitedly. She returned the hug and when I pulled away, gave me an absolutely horrified look.

"Maria Merryweather," she exclaimed, looking me up and down. "_Where_ are your clothes!" she cried, her face turning an amusing shade of red. I giggled and looked down: I was still in my nightdress and robe, barefoot.

_Three Hours Later…_

"Come on, Pumpkin," I called to the little orange cat that was sprawled out on my bed. The cat had been Uncle Benjamin's gift to me. He had found the young animal in London and decided that I would've adored having the animal around. Wrolfe, however, detested the cat the second he laid eyes on it. The orange animal looked up at me lazily, tilting its head in question. I smiled and clicked my tongue. "Come now, we're going for a walk."

The cat immediately stood and leapt off my bed, following me as I exited my room, now fully dressed in a pale blue dress that complimented my complexion well. I led the cat out of the manor and we entered the forest, heading off to meet Robin. I bit my lip anxiously. I hadn't seen Robin since I had returned to Merryweather Manor, and I had missed him dearly.

Pumpkin followed me through the trees, chasing away butterflies and occasionally stopping the sniff at a flower or two. I smiled at the young animal as we reached the clearing that Robin he brought me to so many weeks ago. The cat trotted ahead of me and pounced on an unsuspecting bird, who just barely escaped the wild kitten. Pumpkin however did not give up, and chased the bird until it was completely out of reach. I snickered and sat in the grass, watching the cat run around aimlessly.

My mind trailed back to a week ago, the day Marjorie tried to kill Robin and in turn, lost her own life. Marcus and Coeur De Noir had wanted to just leave her body there, on the ground, unburied. Loveday and I, though, had insisted we bury her. I felt great pity for the Girl. It went without question that she wasn't completely in control of her thoughts. She wasn't fully aware of what she was doing. So Sir De Noir order his guards to bury her in the clearing in which she died-

My thoughts were cut off as a warm body collided with my chest. I snapped back into reality and looked down, only to find Pumpkin mercilessly attacking the ribbon that rested around my neck. I burst into a fit of laughter and the little orange kitten looked up at me. I ran my hand over his back, still giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" a curious voice asked from behind me. My head whipped around to the source of the voice: Robin. He stood there, leaning against a large tree, watching me. I smiled up at him, trying to ignore the bruise on his cheek, the cut on his lower lip. He smiled back and joined me, sitting next to me. "Where did you get that beast?" he asked, eyeing the cat.

"Uncle Benjamin got him in London," I explained, patting the cat lightly. Pumpkin stared up at Robin curiously. Robin held out his hand to pet the animal and it swiped at him. I giggled as Robin whipped his hand away quickly, scowling at the cat. Pumpkin hopped off my lap and trotted off to play.

"That cheeky little beast," Robin scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked at me. Smirked back, I took the hat from atop his head and stood quickly, placing it on my head. "What was that for?"

"I forgot mine at home," I explained, backing away as he stood up.

"I stand corrected," he admitted. "You're cheekier than that cat of yours." I giggled as he reached to reclaim his hat from me, dodging him quickly and running off. His footsteps pounded over the grass as he chased after me. It didn't take long for him to catch up, his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me to him. I turned to face him, still laughing. He smiled down at me, making no move to take back his hat.

"And what are you going to do now, Bird Boy?" I asked playfully, smiling up at him.

"Well, I'm still contemplating what the consequences should be for stealing a man's hat," he mused with a smirk. My breathing hitched as he leaned in closer, his lips less than an inch from mine. "But for now I'll settle with kissing you."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Sorry it took so long! D:**

**Was SOOOOO uninspired, it was tragic...**

**Oh well, at least i finished! (Hate it when people don't finish what they start)**

**Thank you so much for staying with me throughout my story. **

******Review && let me know what you loved/hated bout my story!******

**Cheers (:**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~THE END~*~<strong>


	26. WANT MORE?

_**Hello, Lovelies!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW ITS BEEN FOREVER!<strong>_

_**Anyway, im going to ask a question right quick and i really need you guys to help out**_

_**IF i did another Robin/Maria FanFic. would you guys be up for it?**_

_**If so, i will be taking a poll on my profile page OR you can just post a review telling why or why not you want(or dont want) more!**_

_**lots of love!**_

* * *

><p><em>RANT: This needs to be addressed <em>

_yes i do love harry potter and yes i did slip a couple hp references in there. stop complaining about it ok?_

_please guys, all i hear about this story most of the time is "that was a line in Harry Potter" or "you stole that from HP"_

_i didnt steal it, it was never mine and i acknowledge that._

_its here and its staying so please omg im tired of hearing all of this._

_If you honestly find it offensive then PM me but other than that please stop, i get it._

* * *

><p><em>*if i offended any of you, i'm sorry. but its very irritating when you see a new review and get excited about someone's thoughts on your story and the first words you see are "Harry Potter"*<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ICanHearThemToo~<strong>_


End file.
